Resonating Sound of the Uzumaki Clan
by Konsu
Summary: Saved from death by her mother, Tayuya will set on a new path, one separate form Orochimaru.Now with new life, Tayuya will work to bring her family together, but doing so will be hard, when you caused your brother great despair and your sister hates you
1. Chapter 1

_**Tayuya: Hmm, this is how things should be, I won't say much other than, hell yeah, I got a story. Oh, and before I forget, that fuck Konsu doesn't own Naruto**_

* * *

Darkness clouded her vision and mind. There was nothing, no breath, no thoughts, no light, no sound, nothing. The girl sinks in darkness. The things called memories slow fades in the darkness. Emptiness overtakes her. She was fading in the darkness. Though she couldn't see, she could feel it spiritually. First her right leg fades, and then her left. Minutes later, her arms went, and finally her body, leaving only her head. There was nothing to save her, she was dead, and she would sink into oblivion where she knew would be her new home.

The girl closes her eyes, allowing her own darkness to overcome the darkness of the strange world she was in.

_"Not yet,"_

A voice, a soft, loving voice cuts through the darkness; it calls out to her, almost desperately.

_"You can't die, not yet,"_

The girl could feel her body returning.

_"Do you hear me? You can't fade into the darkness, I won't allow it,"_

The girl could feel her arms and legs returning.

_"You still have much to do,"_

The girl's senses slowly return, she could think once more, the emptiness within her slowly fades, and her memories return.

_**'I...I know that voice, but from where?'**_

The girl opens her eyes and winces as a bright light hits it.

_"That's it, come back, it's too early _for you to go,"

The voice stops echoing half way through its speech.

"You...don't belong here yet,"

Sitting up, the girl turns to see a red-haired woman standing a few feet away from her, where many other red heads, with some purple heads, men and woman alike standing behind her, they all faceless, they all, but the woman had shadows covering their faces.

"Tayuya-chan, it's too early for you to be on this stage,"

The woman kneels to the stun ninja's side, and smiles gently at her.

"Go back; there are people who need you,"

Tayuya (14) scowls, her eyes narrowing.

"Who the fuck would need me; I'll tell you, no one,"

The woman chuckles and bops the girl quite hard on the head.

"Your older sister for one," Tayuya's scowl deepens. "And the other, well, you know who. I know how you wish to bridge a connection with him, and the way things turned out like they had, it made it almost impossible to do so," Tayuya's scowl turns dark. "You are going back Tayuya, you don't belong here yet," The woman takes a step back, her long red hair blowing in the wind, her violet eyes glaring down at the seething girl.

"Send me back, is that all you're going to do?" Shouts Tayuya angrily, tears brimming in her eyes. The woman smiles sadly, tears falling from her eyes. "Dammit hug me, tell me you love me, anything, MOTHER!" The woman bows her head, and Tayuya's world fades into nothingness.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Land of Fire -_**

_**- Forest of Fire -**_

Tayuya groans painfully, she slowly coming too. Blinking the weariness out of her eyes, she wonders what happened, when everything came back; a leaf ninja, a sand ninja, shadows, wind blades, and a hell of a lot trees falling on her. Leaning against a tree, Tayuya curse loudly, not believing how she was taken out.

"Fuck, I got a fucking forest thrown on me," Tayuya seethes. "Damn that Wind Bitch and the Shadow Bastard, if I ever see them again, I'll fucking rip out their throats," Tayuya grins at the idea. _'First though,'_ Tayuya shakily climbs to her feet, using the tree for support. Legs wobbling terribly, Tayuya smirks, glad she was able to stand. Taking a step, Tayuya falls promptly on her face. Cursing up a storm, Tayuya doesn't stop for a full ten minutes, ranting to the heavens.

Panting, Tayuya rolls on her back, and spits out the dirt and leaves longed in her mouth from the fall, and her stupidity. The dirt, leaves, and saliva shoot in the air, and lands promptly on her face. The girl's eyebrow twitches violently, and her face grows red.

"God, fucking dammit,"

For another ten minutes she curses like a pirate; wild life scatters, feeling the girl's raw emotions filling the air. There was frustration, rage, and utter helplessness. But there was something else radiating from the girl. Her chakra was thickening the air, making it hard for a few of the animals to move about peacefully.

However, there was one animal who stares on at the girl curiously; it thrilled at the feel of the girl's chakra. It was dark, but not too dark. It was light, but not too light. But there was something else, something it didn't particularly like, but felt it could move passed it if the girl proved herself worthy.

Panting once more, Tayuya slowly sits up, feeling more of her power having returned.

"One foot at a time," Left foot up and once more Tayuya uses the tree for support, she standing up once more. "Now foot number two," Tayuya takes her first step, and then her _second_ without falling. "Fuck yeah," Tayuya cheers loudly. Tayuya suddenly flushes in embarrassment, realizing what she just did.

_'Shouting like an idiot is unbecoming of a shinobi,'_ Tayuya narrows her eyes, surveying the area. _'These trees, this land, I'm close to Sound,'_ Tayuya turned to walk back to her home, when she stops, she glaring grimly at the ground. _'I can't return, Orochimaru will kill me,'_ There was another reason why she didn't want to return. She couldn't comprehend it, but she felt like she _shouldn't_ go back. It was as if _something_, no _someone_ was telling her to go in another direction, to take a new path.

The wind blows to the west, it drawing Tayuya's full attention. Facing the west, Tayuya felt a hand give her shove, pushing her forward. Stumbling forward, Tayuya bites back a vicious curse. Snapping her head back, she saw nothing, no one, and this confused and scared her. The fear fades feeling the wind swirling around her, almost like a hug, and she heard a faint voice, it tickling her ears, filling her with warmth so familiar she nearly cries.

_I love you Tayu-chan, now go on, this is your chance_

The wind blows fiercely once more, the leaves from the ground travels high in the sky, leaving with the wind. Tayuya stares in the sky for a long moment, her hair shadowing her eyes. A single tear slide down the right side of Tayuya's face, and she cracks a small smirk.

"I understand mama," Tayuya lowers her head and stares to the west. "I'll listen without any arguments...just this once," Tayuya slowly walks to the west, heading to where her new beginnings will start, all with a wild grin.

To the Land of Waves, everything will begin there, and she will bring together her family, even if the odds were stacked against her.

Because, to Tayuya, odds meant shit to her, because her family was known for always going against such odds, and that's why society considered the monsters, that's why they're clan and land was wiped out.

Tayuya smirks coldly, it dripping with darkness. The smirk suddenly drops and Tayuya reaches for her holster, and scowls, realizing why she was feeling so off other than miraculously cheating death.

"My flute,"

Tayuya grips her head in frustration and throws it back screaming, scaring everything in a five mile radius.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FLUTE?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tayuya: Shits starting to heat up, let the games begin bastards. (Shrugging, Tayuya smirks and continues) Oh, and the bastard Konsu don't own Naruto**_

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, who the fuck is this red-haired bitch and why is she glaring at me? What's her beef right? Let me tell you something you little shit. Not only do you bump into me, you don't even apologize, bastards with no manners like you really piss me off,"

_**Wham**_

Tayuya's fist connects with the oversized muscle man twice her size, knocking him on his ass with a bloody nose.

"With that out the way, I have delivery to make, thanks a lot bastard,"

Tayuya places her sunglasses back over her eyes and takes off in a hurry. One ass taken down on her way to deliver some mail made Tayuya very happy. Of course she could have ignored him after he bumped into her, but she was bored and decided to have a little fun.

"Maybe I should have kicked him for good measures,"

Being an overbearing-overreacting bitch was also fun while making deliveries, and she loved every minute of it. However, right now she had to deliver a letter to Old Man Tazuna, the mayor of the Land of Waves. Running through the street, Tayuya was a bit frustrated with her current situation. Working like a civilian, trying to make a living, it was fucking taring Tayuya apart. For the past eleven years she has done nothing but train as a ninja, fight, kill, maim, and steal for a living. It didn't help she worked under a bastard like Orochimaru, but him being so powerful and influential, and she not really living for anything, she followed him like a dog.

_'More like a bitch,'_

The Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite force. Tayuya could remember all the things she done with them, both the bad and the terrible. There were no good times. Tayuya honestly hated her team, and if they hadn't all died during the battle with Konoha, she would have killed them all off one day. Sure she was a genjutsu specialist, and against the abilities of the others there was no doubt in her mind she'd be killed before she even had the chance to deal with them. Well, she was sure she could kill Jirobo without much effort, and would have some difficulties with Kidomaru, but the other one, Sakon and his bitchy brother Ukon, there would be much trouble. Not to mention the bone bastard Kimimaro, there was no doubt he'll kill her as effortlessly as she would kill Jirobo.

But that would have only been true for a few months longer, she knew it. Tayuya licks her lips, remembering how close she was at accomplishing her goal. The taste of that unforgettable power was still fresh on her lips; she could taste it even now. She was close, and was growing closer by the day.

The day was coming soon when she _**Breached that Limit**_, and awaken fully to her powers. If she did while with the Sound Four or Five, she didn't really care, but if she did then, she would have been the strongest.

_'I guess that's why Orochimaru kept me around,'_

Chuckling humorlessly, Tayuya stops at a house, and lifts her glasses. Approaching the door, she knocks in a rhythmic beat, and waits for the old bastard or his bitch of a daughter, or bratty grandson to answer. Hearing the sound of soft footsteps descending stairs, Tayuya groans.

_'It's the Bitch of a Daughter,'_

Tsunami (30) opens the door, and smiles at Tayuya, her smile a bit strain.

"Special Delivery bitch,"

Tsunami's eyebrow twitches slightly, and Tayuya grins. Pissing off the older woman was also fun, but Tsunami never saw it as fun. It didn't help when they first met that Tayuya called her very foul name when they first met after she passed out on the Great Naruto Bridge. Thinking of the bridge name made her eyebrow twitch, and thinking of what she said to the woman made her grin, giving a very odd expression to the staring Tsunami.

"Tea?"

Tayuya shakes her head smirking.

"Sorry, but I have one last delivery to make," Tayuya points at the woman. "Make sure that gets to the Old Man, it's an important letter from the Daimyo from the Land of Fire," Tsunami nods. "I'll take you up on that tea later, just don't try to poison me bitch," Tayuya runs off, ignoring Tsunami's rants about teenagers having no respect for their elders. A chuckle escapes Tayuya's lips and she runs back through the village heading for her next destination.

"Let's find this Jiraiya,"

Running through the village, she weaves pass the people crowding the street. Knowing the guy wasn't a resident of the village, Tayuya heads for the hotel. Having been in the Land of Waves for nearly a month, Tayuya had mapped out the village, its boundaries, and through her various jobs around town she met everyone in the village. There was no Jiraiya listed in the archives in the document room at the mayor's office, a place she broke into after spending her first night in town, so she knew he wasn't a man returning from some trip. So it left only one place, the only hotel in the village.

_**Damien's Rocks**_

A pretty funky-suspicious name, but Tayuya didn't care much about him. She knew the man was a petty thug, but as long as he didn't disrupt _her peace_ then everything was good. But if he ever did, she'll fucking kill him without blinking an eye. Arriving at the hotel, Tayuya stretches a bit, her nearly skin tight black and red jumpsuit showing off her still developing breast, earning a few stares from few of the perverts in the area. Grinding her teeth, she snarls and shouts at them.

"I swear if I feel even one eye on my ass or fucking chest, I'll fucking tare off that useless stick you call a dick and shove them up your ass,"

The killing intent rolling off of her was enough to send the perverts running. Cracking a wild smirk, Tayuya nods at her daily scare, and makes her way into the hotel. After taking her first step inside however she freezes. A very, very, very familiar voice rings through her ears, it like nails scratching against a blackboard in her mind.

"Ne, ne Pervy Sage why can't I see Inari, Tsunami, and the Old Drunk, I want to see how they are?"

Naruto Uzumaki (13) walks down the stairs, his hands in his pocket, face set in annoyance and frustration.

"Because brat, we're on the move and we don't have time for you to play catch up. You want to grow stronger to save the Uchiha right?" Jiraiya (51) glares at his idiot apprentice. Naruto grunts, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"That's right,"

Jiraiya sighs and stops on the last step to stare at the solemn Naruto.

"Listen brat, on our way back we'll stop to see your friends, but right now we're here because I'm waiting for an important letter," Naruto grumbles but nods, accepting this.

It was at this point Tayuya makes her presence known. The boy wouldn't recognize her; she knew that much was certain. Not only was she wearing a helmet hiding her long red hair, but she wore black-framed dark red lens sunglasses to hide her eyes from anyone who happened to step through the village. Thankfully her jumpsuit hid her curse mark, so even people knowledgeable of it wouldn't recognize her as one of Orochimaru's men, or former as she was now, but it wouldn't matter. She had been a ninja under Orochimaru, and with all the shit he did and she did, there was no telling what would happen to her should anyone figures out her identity.

"Hey Old Man, you're Jiraiya right?" Tayuya now knew why the name was so familiar. _'Fuck, this guy is a Sannin like that snake loving bastard Orochimaru,'_ Tayuya made sure her chakra didn't surge. She wanted to pass off as a normal civilian, and if she was found to be a ninja, the old guy might actually think she was some kind of spy or something.

"That's me young lady,"

It was slight, but Jiraiya clearly felt it. The girl's chakra had spiked once she saw him. The girl was a ninja that much he could tell. She hid herself well, but in the eyes of someone who has been a ninja for over four decades, her hiding was nothing. Not sensing any ill intent from her at all, he smiles as she holds out a letter.

"There you go Old Man, now I'll be going,"

Before she left, Naruto stops her with a question.

"Have we met, you feel familiar?"

Tayuya had her back turned to the two so they couldn't see her smirk.

_'I feel familiar huh?'_

Pushing up her glasses a bit, she answer, turning her head slightly so he saw her frown.

"No, can't say that we have,"

Tayuya leaves, her heart heavy.

_'So close, yet still so very far...fuck I sound like some kind of poet,'_

Shaking her head, Tayuya heads home, wanting to sleep after seeing the boy again.

_'I'll just have to train tonight,'_

Yawning, Tayuya moves slowly through the road, when the pain in her heart suddenly grows worse. Cursing a bit, she quickens her pace. The farther she grew from the hotel the worse the pain in her heart became.

_'Damn, what the fuck is going on?'_

Unknown to her, down the road heading out the Land of Waves, Naruto was experiencing the same pain.

"Damn,"

Tayuya curses her mother, knowing she was the reason for the pain. Stumbling up the stairs to her apartment, she fumbles for her keys in her pocket. A sharp pain shoots through her heart, and Tayuya punches the wall, her hair shadowing her eyes. Teeth grinding angrily for the second time that day, Tayuya growls out angrily.

"Cut this fucking shit out you damn dead bitch, I'll deal with it later,"

The pain in her heart pulsates and then falls silent. Panting heavily, Tayuya shakily sticks the key in the keyhole and unlocks it. Groaning a bit, she grips the doorknob and a pain rips through her body.

"Damn you, because of you I have to feel this pain,"

Twisting the doorknob, she opens the door and enters slowly. Kicking the door shut, Tayuya moves slowly to the couch, not even bothering to lock the door, knowing if anyone tried to break in she'll kill them. Discarding her helmet, glasses and coat along the way to her resting destination, Tayuya sighs once more. Flopping on the couch, Tayuya groans painfully once more. Facing the ceiling, Tayuya reaches in her pants pocket pulling out a black case with a swirl engraved on one side and her name on the other. Flipping it open, Tayuya pulls out a beautiful black flute it made out of the same strange metal material as the black case. It was strong, it was long, and it was perfect in Tayuya's eyes. It was something she had received a few weeks earlier, during her first night in her new home. Tayuya had searched the apartment for any signs of intrusion, but found nothing. There was no hair, not small scraps of dead skin, not any kind of odor, or any signs of her being molested. Absolutely nothing, and at the time she was afraid it was a ghost or something.

This had Tayuya thinking, and she didn't really like where it was going. If it was a ghost, then it meant it was one ghost she wasn't afraid of, but was pissed to know it was her again. After analyzing the case for nearly two hours and the flute, she knew without a doubt it was her mother.

"Nice birthday gift bitch,"

It was those words she said then, and it was the words she said now. Smiling a bit, she brings the flute to her mouth and plays a slow, yet very sad melody. The music passes through the walls, passing in other rooms of the complex, and out to the surrounding buildings. Every night she would play a new song. They were mostly sad, but sometimes which were rare, they were also soothing and happy. The people didn't complain, in fact they loved her music. Sure they wish the girl would play something that would lift their spirits, but they didn't complain because her music was strangely laced with hope. No one knew of the girl's plight, and no one bother to ask. It wasn't their place, and considering how the girl was on a daily basis, they knew if they pried, the girl would probably maim them or possibly worse, set off a pink paint bomb in their homes like she did that _one guy_ no one likes to talk about.

Tayuya plays her song for nearly two hours, draining her soul of all anguish. By the time she was finished she was sweating and out of breath.

"I need to increase my endurance, but first I need a shower, I fucking stink,"

Rising of the couch, Tayuya discards her clothes, and walks to the bathroom for a shower.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Damien's Rocks -**_

_**- Same Time -**_

Damien Simeon (32) the owner of _Damien's Rocks_ sits in his office, a bottle of vodka on his desk, a glass in hand, staring at the scarred ninja standing across from him, only his desk separating them. Damien was tall tan man with short scruffy brown hair and small black eyes, with an aura of a rich man around him. Always dressed in an expensive black suit and always wearing expensive jewelry, the man screamed money.

"How are things going Bruno?" Damien offers the ninja a drink, but Bruno (22) Missing-Nin from Iwa declines. "We should be ready to strike in two days time," Bruno glares down at Damien. "Is our money prepared?" Damien lifts a briefcase from the side of his desk and sets it on the table. Opening it, he reveals thousands of dollars. "This is only a third of your full pay, but you understand why I can't show it all," Damien knew, because if the fool was foolish enough to bring it all, he would have killed him and taken off with it. The man despite being slime was smart, very smart, something that was dangerous in the world.

Damien turns his cold beady eyes on Bruno. "I want this land. That fool Gato didn't see the worth of it, using it for drug purposes and running the land dry, what a fool. This land is rich if used correctly. I will make this land mind and Bruno I need your power to make it happen," Damien gives Bruno a disgusting smirk. "If all goes well, I want you as my right hand man," Bruno raises an eyebrow, now very interested in the man's goals. "My associates and I have plans for the world, and the starting point is the Land of Waves. Once we secure this place, we can use the money in this town to supply them with their goals," Bruno grunts, his interest reaching its peak.

"Tell me more,"

Damien grins and pours the vodka in his now empty glass.

"With pleasure,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Forest outside the Village -**_

_**- Thirty Minutes Later -**_

Tayuya stretches intensely preparing for her intense training program for the next two days. For the next two days Tayuya was out of work, and during that time she would be training, her meaning of fun when out of work. Clenching and unclenching her hands, Tayuya falls in a stance and glares at a tree. Cocking back her fist, she roars, and punches the trunk, causing it to tremble. Leaves fall by the dozens, and the kunoichi grins.

"More leaves than last time, guess my chakra control increased,"

The trunk of the tree suddenly cracks, a piece of bark striking Tayuya in the head. Yelping, Tayuya glares at the tree to see more cracks going through it. The seeing soon became hearing and Tayuya leaps back as the tree bursts in a million pieces. Whistling, Tayuya grins at her accomplishment.

"I never thought sending a pulse of chakra through the tree would do that. Hmm, this can be damn interesting,"

Always knowing she was weak in taijutsu, Tayuya was going to spend the next two days strengthening her body and taijutsu. She couldn't afford to allow her skills to dull. For several reasons, the main was because she had enemies all around, the main one being Orochimaru since she deserted and the many people she screwed over while working under said bastard snake man. The other, which could also be a main, was because she had to gather her siblings. It did help to know that the boy was training, and it really helped to know he was training with a Sannin for how fucking long. The older one was in another place still guarding a base for the snake bastard, and needed incredible strength to do so. Tayuya couldn't afford to fall behind; she had to grow stronger because she knew bringing them together would be hard.

This all chalked up because her sister hated her and she caused her brother great pain. There will be fights between them in the future and she wanted to be ready for them.

Tayuya the Melody of Death had more to worry about then just her siblings, but the trouble brewing in the village, and the man watching her every movement far outside her senses.

Things were going to become hectic, and things were going to be dangerous, constantly putting her life on the edge of death, all because she was wishing to bring her family together for the first time in forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tayuya: The Third chapter is underway, I'm getting fired up. Now for the disclaimer, the bastard Konsu doesn't own **__**Naruto**__**. And before I forget, this is an unedited version, so grammer mistakes and mispelled words will appear, you have been warned**_

* * *

"Good, he's finally settled down enough to enter that state,"

Jiraiya stares on from a tree, watching Naruto sit on the river in a medative state, he no longer reacting to the kunai being thrown at him by a clone Jiraiya created. The kunai flies pass by Naruto's face, nearly cutting his cheek, and the boy, to Jiraiya's pride didn't react.

"To think hours before he was running around screaming his lungs out,"

There was another thing and Jiraiya scowls remembering it. Four hours earlier Naruto had collapsed from a pain he had never felt before. In Naruto's words, it felt as if the Nine-Tails was chewing on his soul like jerky, grinding it beween it's deadly sharp teeth. Jiraiya saw first hand what paiin Naruto was feeling. The boy was crying, _actually crying_. It wasn't possible for the boy to fake that, because he knew the boy never cried, at least openly. Jiraiya could clearly remember the other words Naruto had said while he was trembling on the ground.

_"It feels like my soul is burning, it wants me to turn back, but why?"_

Those words were similar to something he heard long ago, but they were different, much different, and the source was from Naruto's mother.

_"My soul, its in so much pain, its burning, its raging, its crying, my sister, she's dying, she needs me,"_

Kushina had collapsed that day as well, and she was crying like Naruto. The girl, also like Naruto, never cried.

_'That girl was a delequint to the core, seeing her cry was very shocking,'_ Jiraiya casts Naruto another glance remembering his earlier words to the kunoichi in town.

_"Have we met, you feel familiar?"_

There was many ways for someone to take those words, but Jiraiya wasn't just anyone, he was a perverted toad sage trained by the toads at Mount Myoboku, one of the legendary sannin, and author of the Icha Icha Series. Taking those words, Naruto's pain from earlier, and his past expereinces with Kushina, Jiraiya quickly connected the dots.

"This is quite troubling,"

Bringing out a scroll, he quickly writes a message to Tsunade. Summoning a toad, he gives it the scroll, and orders it to deliever the scroll to Tsunade in Konoha. The toad gives Jiraiya a salute and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Nodding to himself, Jiraiya stares down at Naruto once more, his eyes open, but strangely he was staring in the direction of Wave, his eyes narrowed in worry.

Jumping down next to him, the boy doesn't react by shouting like he expected him to do, no, he speaks, he strangely calm.

"That girl from before, I'm not sure how, but I, I can feel her in my soul," Naruto's eyes narrow further, he now resembling a fox. "She's training too, but she feels sad, so very sad, why am I feeling this?" Naruto clutches his fist and stands. A vein pulsates in his forehead and hand, and he shouts out, his chakra exploding from his body pushing Jiraiya back.

"IT'S FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!"

Jiraiya skids across the water, staring at Naruto, eyes wide.

_'Right, Kushina was also prone for exploding at random times when feeling waves of depression through her soul, it's no surprise Naruto should do the same,'_

Jiraiya hoped Tsunade handles the matter soon, because if his thoughts were right about the situation with Naruto and the girl, then they should meet when they return to Konoha in a few years.

_'I only hope I'm right,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Land of Waves -**_

_**- Forest outside the Village -**_

Tayuya sleeps soundly on a flower patch. Covered in bruises and scrapes, the girl was the perfect picture of a serene shinobi just out of harsh training. A bird lands on Tayuya's forehead, it staring at her curiously. It chirps and flies in the air only to be nabbed by a black cat, it taring its strangely large fangs through it like paper. The cat lands next to Tayuya, it eating its meal happily. Munching on the bird, it casts a glance at Tayuya, and then her flute. A twinkle flares in its eye, and it grins. Stalking up to Tayuya's flute, it eyes it and then Tayuya. Giving off something akin to a laugh, it snatches up the flute and turns to run, when a bone chilling voice stops it cold.

"What the _fuck_ do you think _**you're**_ doing with _**my fucking flute**_?"

Tayuya stands like a zombie, she leering at the sweating cat. Fingers making strange violent cracks, Tayuya forms a fist, it quickly changing blue from the amount of chakra focusing within it. The hairs on the cat stands feeling the power radiating from the girl. It knowing death when it sees it breaks into a sprint, heading deeper into the forest.

_**"Fucker,"**_ Growls Tayuya demonically. _**"Don't think you're getting away!"**_ Tayuya gives chase, her form nothing more than a blur.

The cat glances back at Tayuya and shrieks. That was no girl or kunoichi chasing it. That was a demon in human skin. It wasn't possible for any normal human to have glowing red eyes or a black aura that reeked death. The cat was also sure normal humans, ninja, especially the female portion didn't use such language in such haphazzard ways. It was truly a sight to see, but that cat wanted to live, so it ran faster, nearly escaping Tayuya.

"Oh no you don't you black rat,"

Tayuya tracks the cat by the sounds of its feet. This was difficult however. The cat's feet were light, lighter than any cat Tayuya ever chased before. Of course it wasn't for missions. No, it was odd, but, cats for some reasons always found ways to piss Tayuya off.

_**Flash**_

_Tayuya (7) is sitting in a tree whistling a tune she picked up from a random villager. A cat is seen above her, seemingly smirking, its eyes holding a strange gleam. Holding out its paw, it claws extend menacingly. Staring at Tayuya's red hair, it snickers, and launches for it, claws extending further. Releasing a loud cry, it alerts Tayuya, but she was too late and too slow to react._

_Tayuya's anguish scream is heard for miles_

_**Flash**_

_Tayuya (10) sits on a bench eating a sandwich. Tired of her irritating mutated teammates, Tayuya wanted to enjoy lunch alone._

_Howerver, eyeing the delecious salmon sandwich was a cat hidden in the bushes. A wicked gleam flares in its eyes as it stomach grumbles hungrily. Releasing a small cry, it races for Tayuya. It moves fast, sticking to the shadows like a traditional ninja, it quickly closing in on its target._

_Tayuya at this moment coviently puts down her sandwich to drink her tea, when the cat snatches it up._

_"What the hell?"_

_Tayuya watches on stun as the cat escapes through the bushes with her sandwich. Fist clinched tightly, Tayuya roars in rage, it heard for miles._

_"MY FUCKING SANDWICH! NOOOOOOOO!"_

_**Flash**_

There were many more incidents involving cats that nearly pushed Tayuya over the edge, but this time, this time was it. She was going to slowly torture the creature until it cried for mercy, and even then she wouldn't give it, no, she was going to torture it for days, weeks, months until she was satisfied.

Moving deeper through the forest, Tayuya notices the air becoming thicker, the area slowly becoming quieter. Skidding to a stop, she pushes the cat out of her mind to take note of her surroundings.

_'Shit, fucking shit,'_

Rock pillars surrounds Tayuya from all sides forming a prison. The dirt beneath her feet crumbles and she falls. Eyes narrowed dangerously, Tayuya puts her hands in her pockets, she wanting to see the fool who was foolish enough to attack her.

Tayuya's body sinks in the darkness like water. Brown eyes seemingly glowing, she leers at the man standing below her. She recognizes the man as a C-Class Criminal.

"Bruno the Terror...not very original if ya ask me,"

Tayuya lands across from him and was immedeatly binded by strong, rubbery mud. She tries to break free, but she couldn't. Whenever she used her chakra to strengten her muscles, the mud would absorb it and grow stronger. The mud tightens, squeezing the air out her body. Releasing a strangeled cry, Tayuya collapses to her knees, sweat dripping down her face.

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets, the more chakra you use, the stronger it becomes, the _**Mud Wrap**_ is a jutsu that makes killing silently, effortless," Bruno slowly approaches the girl. "Almost no chakra is needed to do this jutsu," Bruno grabs Tayuya by her hair and yanks her up, earning an angry cry from the girl. Taking a glance at her neck, he scowls seeing the Curse Mark. "I knew it, that tainted chakra I sensed, you're one of Orochimaru's men, why are you here? Is Orochimaru after the Land of Waves now?" Tayuya answers by spitting in the man's face. In response, Bruno back hands the girl, nearly breaking her jaw. A cry escapes Tayuya once more, pain ripping through her as she tries to speak.

"Huh, I can't hear you,"

Bruno brings Tayuya up to his face, his nails digging in her hair. Tayuya's lips tremble, and she speaks as clearly as she could with her blood filled mouth.

"Go eat a dick you tomb fucker,"

Tayuya knew she had to keep silent. There was no telling what the bastard would do to her when he found out she was no longer allied with Orochimaru. Worst case scenario he'll kill her if she told. Another scenario, he'll torture her if she didn't speak Two scenarios she did't want to deal with, but she chose one evil over the other.

Tayuya cracks a smirk, enjoying Bruno's angry stare.

_'Besides, when being interrogated and tortured, its best to piss off your agressor, its too much fun not to do,'_

Bruno throws Tayuya at a wall. Back hitting first, Tayuya screams, pain ripping through her body. Spikes pierce through Tayuya's arms, legs, hands, and feet, pinning her to the wall.

"Don't move, don't die, I'll return after my job in the village is done," Tayuya glares weakly at the man.

"The village," Tayuya's curse mark spreads across her body, she snarling at the man. "I won't let you step one foot inside it," Tayuya knew the dangers of activating the curse mark meant, but she had to, if only to save her life.

Bruno turns to Tayuya, he reaching for the sword attached ot his back. "I didn't think one of Orochimaru's spawns would have a heart," He draws his blade and points the tip at the transforming girl. "It's quite disgusting really, it and your transformation," Several horns grow on Tayuya's head, her skin darkens, and her hair grows longer.

"Don't get me wrong you little shit," Tayuya's sclera turns black, her iris grows a bit, it changing a golden yellow, and her pupils grows as well, it as dark as the night sky. "I don't give two shits about the village," Tayuya grabs her flute case from her pocket and holds it as if it was a weapon, just as black markings appear under her eyes. "I only said you weren't going to step one fucking foot in the village," Tayuya grins darkly showing off her fangs. "Meaning you dumb shit, you're going to die here where no one can hear your fucking girly screams when I rip your punk ass apart," Dark purple chakra swirls around Tayuya's body, it visible, stunning Bruno.

Smirking widely, Tayuya speaks, her voice dark, cold, and full of killing intent.

"Ready for the chilling music that is the Melody of Death, huh bitch?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Konoha -**_

_**- Same Time -**_

"Being as you five are the only ones not on missions, I'm assigning you this B-Rank Mission,"

The three genin and Jounin's eyes widen.

"You are to rid the Land of Waves of an invading force of bandits and one C-Class Missing Nin from Iwa by the name of Bruno the Terror," Tsundae holds up her hand stopping the lazy boy from speaking. "You are also to retrive a kunoichi posing as a ninja, that is where you come in Hyuga, you'll be able to see the chakra coils of the civilans of Wave, and will be able to pinpoint this kunoichi. You are to bring her back alive and unharmed, and if possible, without the use of force," Tsunade eye the five and speaks their name and rank, causing them to straighten.

"Chunin: Shikamaru Nara, Genin: Hinata Hyuga, Genin: Tenten, Jounin: Shizune and Special Jounin: Anko Mitarashi, gather your supplies and leave at once, dismissed,"

"Yes Hokage-sama,"

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Godaime-sama,"

The five exits the office, and Tsunade (51) leans back in her chair sighing.

"Jiraiya, I hope you're wrong about this, for Naruto's sake and Konoha's,"

Tsunade glances out the window, her face weary. The bright future she had invision for Konoha seem to darken. The people were in danger, the force that wiped out Whirlpool may come upon them.

"One Uzumaki is dangerous, but two can have every nation agaisnt us, we can't have a repeat of what happened to Whirpool happen here, we can't,"

Tsunade prays silently word doesn't get out about this, they didn't need this, not now, or ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tayuya: So much shit to think about (Tayuya sighs irritably). Oh well, there isn't much I can say other than the bastard Konsu doesn't own Naruto, enjoy the chapter to the best of your ability**_

* * *

_"Lalalala," The red head woman sings lovingly to the giggling baby in her arms. "Can you feel it my Tayuya-chan, can you feel my soul?" The woman hums softly, she resting her hand on Baby Tayuya's small body. "It sounds loudly, can you hear it, can you hear its wonderful sound, like bells right, that's my sound," Tayuya giggles happily. "Ah, you can hear it, that's wonderful Tayuya-chan, you have quite the ear," The woman hums happily once more. "You know Tayuya-chan, what you hear is something only a few in our clan can make out. It allows us to seek out our clansmen and identify them. But it also allows us to tap into a power that can end our lives," The happiness in the woman's voice fades, it full of emptiness._

_Baby Tayuya suddenly starts crying and the woman whispers soft soothing words to her, trying to calm her, but failing. "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, your ears must really be sensitive to hear the pain resounding in my soul," The woman whispers sweetly to Tayuya, and the girl suddenly stops crying, she giggling once more. "You truly are special, just a bit of happiness and you can make such a wonderful sound," The woman grins brightly and sets her baby girl in the crib._

_Clapping her hands together, the woman speaks to her baby once more. "How about I play you a song, a song my mother would always sing to me," The woman scratches her cheek, it a bit red. "Though I forgot the words, I remember the melody, let me whistle it to you," A moment of silence passes, she collecting her thoughts, and soon begins whistling._

_The melody was smooth, soft, and full of her mother's soul. It sounds through the baby's ears, engraving itself in her mind and soul._

_**"A sound like no other, one only a child could feel for its mother,"**_

Tayuya's eyes snap open, and she groans, pain ripping through her body. Rocks surround her from all sides. One particular large rock was crushing her left leg, and she groans again, this time painfully.

"Fuck, how could I let that shit happen?"

_**Flash**_

_"To break out of the Mud Wrap, truly impressive power you have there girl,"_

_Tayuya ignores him and focuses on her chakra, drawing it to her case._

_"Unfortunately, I don't have the time to play with you,"_

_Tayuya suddenly feels weak, it was as if her chakra was being suck from her body._

_"Can you feel it? Your chakra is leaving you right?"_

_The curse seal slowly fades and Tayuya tries desperately to keep it active._

_"Fight all you want, but it's useless,"_

_Cursing loudly, Tayuya leaps in the air, and sticks to the wall._

_"It won't help,"_

_Tayuya falls, she suddenly losing control of her chakra. She curses again, realizing what was going on._

_**'Fuck, this is like that fat-ass's earth dome chakra absorption jutsu. Shit, if I don't do something I'm fucked,'**_

_Tayuya stands shakily, and brings her finger to her mouth. Focusing on her remaining chakra, she whistles, it very high pitched. A sound wave, a powerful sound wave travels through the dome, it cracking the ceiling and ground. It travels fast, it visible to the naked eye. However, Bruno wasn't worried, in fact, he smirks. Forming a hand seal, the cavern glows brightly, and the sound wave vanishes instantly. Tayuya drops to her knees, her chakra dropping dangerously low._

_"Fuck,"_

_Bruno smirks cruelly. Forming another seal, a hole appears above him, and the ground beneath his feet slowly lifts._

_"I can see you won't answer my question, unfortunately, I don't have the time to interrogate you properly," Bruno forms another seal and the cavern lets off a strange sound, the chakra in the rocks suddenly disrupting. "I'll end your life here. It'll be bad for me if you send word back to Orochimaru," Tayuya could feel the chakra going crazy in the air, and she recognizes the feeling. Grinding her teeth together, Tayuya throws her head back and shouts at Bruno, he finishing his jutsu._

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

_**"Earth Release: Cavern Explosion!"**_

_**Flash**_

Tayuya slowly digs her way to the surface using the last of her chakra to reinforce her hands, so they could withstand the hard stones in her path. There was little to no air, so she was moving quickly. But this proves difficult for several reasons; one: her left leg was busted, two: her chakra was nearly gone, three: breathing was very difficult, four: she was growing weaker by the second, and finally five: her consciousness was fading.

"Shit,"

The chakra dies in Tayuya's hands, and her breathing suddenly becomes irregular.

"Out of chakra,"

Tayuya claws fiercely at the dirt, trying desperately to dig to the surface, but was failing miserably. Her finger comes across a very hard stone, and her fingernail rips off. A scream threatens to escape her throat, but she holds it back, not needing to lose what precious air she has left. Tears threaten to spill, but she wouldn't allow it. A kunoichi shouldn't cry, especially not about a broken nail, a broken nail that hurt like hell, a broken nail that literally tore from her finger soaking it in blood.

Kunoichi don't cry from such things.

Tears fall from Tayuya's eyes, she sucking on her bloody finger, ignoring the dirt covering it.

_'Sonava bitch, that shit fucking hurt,'_

A bit of life returns to Tayuya for only a moment. But that was all she needed. She had to draw out more chakra, without it she would die within the next minute or so. Digging deep she tries to force out more chakra. The curse mark pulsates painfully, but Tayuya ignores it, the pain all too familiar to her. Veins slowly appear in her forehead, she forcing her mind into overdrive.

_'Shit,'_

Tayuya claws at the ground once more. She couldn't let this happen; she couldn't die, not again. Tayuya's pupils suddenly shrink, her mind running on one thought.

_'I can't die, I can't die, I can't die, I can't die,'_ these thoughts suddenly branch out. _'To stop moving means to die,'_ more veins become visible in her forehead. _'To give up means to die, to submit to this jutsu means to die, to let Orochimaru find me means to die, to lose before accomplishing anything means to die, to submit to death means to die, to lose my life means to die,'_ Tayuya could feel it, she could feel the chakra beginning to stir within her.

Veins suddenly become visible in her hands, and a misty blue chakra hue is seen rising from them. A painful, yet very determine growl escapes her as more and more veins appear in her hand, arms, hands, and legs. Tears brim in her eyes once more, she trying with all her might to force whatever chakra she had left to the surface. The chakra hue now exits her body like steam, and something within Tayuya's mind suddenly snaps. Chakra explodes from her body, sending dirt and rocks in every direction. The earth above her crumbles and Tayuya can see light. A wide grin stretches across her face in happiness; the chakra flaring from her body suddenly dies.

_'I...I did it,'_

Chuckling a bit, Tayuya loses consciousness, and falls in the darkness.

_**"Striking Shadow Snakes!"**_

Snakes suddenly wrap around Tayuya's waist, stopping her fall to death.

"That's it, now come back ta mama,"

The snakes lift Tayuya to the surface by the one and only Anko Mitarashi. The woman grabs the girl and sets her on the ground gently, where Shizune begins emergency medical treatment.

"This kid is quite the survivor," Anko grins grimly. "If we didn't feel that blast of chakra, we would've ran right passed her," Hinata checks the girl over with her Byakugan on Shizune's orders. "I assume she's the kunoichi Jiraiya-sama wanted us to find," Anko watches Shizune strip the girl, and her eyes widen seeing the curse mark on her neck. "Orochimaru," She hisses. "Is he behind the attack on the Land of Waves?" Anko glares down at the girl.

Shizune ignores everyone, she running a diagnosis on the girl. "Left leg is fractured, four fractured ribs, four fingers on the right hand are fractured, three fingers on the left are also fractured, a sprain ankle, multiple scarring, and a crack in the right cheek bone," Shizune curses a bit. "Thankfully nothing," Shizune stops, her breath catching in her throat. Hearing Hinata gasp, Shizune quickly covers up Tayuya and bites her lip, praying the others didn't see. Casting Hinata a side glance, she narrows her eyes at her, causing the girl to stiffen. Turning her eyes on Anko, she saw the woman chatting quietly with Shikamaru and Tenten, they in a heated discussion.

_'They didn't see,'_ Shizune turns her attention on Hinata once more. "Hinata," Shizune had to make sure Hinata didn't say anything. "What you saw is to stay between, you, me, and Tsunade-sama when we return to the village," Shizune's eyes become uncharacteristically dark, sending a bit of fear into the Hyuga Heiress. "Is that...understood?" Hinata nods numbly, she breaking out in a cold sweat.

_'Does Tsunade-sama know about this? That'll explain why Jiraiya-sama wants this girl in the village, but,'_ Shizune bites her lip. _'What should I do? The Council deserves to know of this, but if I do that,'_ Shizune knew what troubles the council could _and_ will cause should this get out about the girl.

Shizune curses her master and Jiraiya for putting her in this situation. For now she would focus on healing the girl, but come time when they return to the village, she was going to get answers.

But first the mission

"Anko, take Hinata and Tenten with you to the village, you know what to do," Anko nods, pushing Tayuya out her mind, and turns to the little brats. "Let's go runts, we have a village to scout," Anko leaps in a tree and takes off, Tenten and Hinata following close behind her.

Shikamaru walks over to Shizune, he not saying a word. His attention was focused on Tayuya. Many thoughts ran through his mind at the sight of her. The main being; how was the girl possibly alive? By all counts she was killed by Temari's jutsu. Shikamaru should know she died, he checked her personally. No one could survive with a destroyed spinal cord, smashed legs, a crushed right arm, and no pulse. Yeah, Shikamaru was sure the Sound Kunoichi was dead. But seeing her now, maybe she didn't die. Maybe she escaped and had put him through some powerful genjutsu to make it seem as if she was dead.

Because it was impossible for her to be here when she died, it wasn't possible to be brought back from the dead, it just didn't happen.

Tayuya suddenly starts groaning; her teeth grits together in pain, and she groans once more, a dream like no other hitting her like a tidal wave.

_**Dream**_

_"Ramen huh, this stuff isn't half bad Old Man,"_

_Tayuya happily eats the ramen. Minutes pass and she was finish._

_"Can I have another?"_

_The Old Man smiles gently and pats the young girl's head lovingly._

_"Of course, have as many as you like,"_

_Oh how the Old Man would come to regret that decision, when the girl runs his wallet dry, and develops an unnatural love for the noodle dish._

_**Flash**_

_Tayuya glares at the ground as she slowly walks through the village. Those cold eyes, they were glaring at her with those cold eyes again. Wherever she went, they were there, glaring at her, staring at her as if she didn't exist, as if they didn't want her to exist._

_**'I'll show them, they'll acknowledge me one day, I swear,'**_

_The girl glares at the four faces carved in the mountain, and she suddenly grins, an idea coming to mind._

_**'The Old Man, that's right, he's the Hokage. I bet, if I become like him, the villagers will acknowledge me, I know it,'**_

_Happy about her new found goal, Tayuya runs off for home, feeling better than ever._

_**Flash**_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't play with you anymore,"_

_Tayuya watches the bun-haired girl walk off, heading for her coldly glaring parents. A pain rips through her chest, and then anger came._

_**'I finally made a friend, and then they, they,'**_

_A wisp of red chakra momentarily swirls around the girl, and she glares at the people responsible for taking away her friend. The man and woman gasp seeing her angry red demonic eyes._

_"The demon,"_

_The whisper catches Tayuya off guard, she very confused._

_**'Demon, what demon?'**_

_**Flash**_

_Tayuya is seated in the corner of her room, a blanket wrapped tightly around her small frail little body. There was loud banging at her door, and drunken shouts are heard outside the window. Tears fall endlessly down her face, she chanting lowly under her breath, it steadily growing louder, but never rising above a whisper._

_"Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, please just leave me alone,"_

_Tayuya covers her ears, she trying to drown out the shouts, but she couldn't, and she cries, cries for someone to stop them, for someone to finally stop the pain._

_**Flash**_

_Tayuya stands in a middle of a crowd, the cold eyes of the villagers boring through her._

_"You don't belong here,"_

_"You'll bring nothing but destruction to the village,"_

_"Leave,"_

_"Don't come back,"_

_"We'll be better off if you didn't exist,"_

_Tayuya takes it all in, her eyes growing darker from each comment. Clutching her chest, a familiar anger begins bubbling to the surface._

_**'Those guys, I, I hate them, I, I want to kill them, I'll, I'll kill you all, I, I swear I will, I swear I'll kill you all if you don't stop staring at me with those eyes,'**_

_**Dream**_

Tayuya's eyes snap open, she panting heavily, cold sweat covering her from head to toe.

"What the hell, what the hell was that?" Tayuya wipes the sweat from her head, and makes a face as she only manage to make it worse. "Eww, I think a bath is in order," Tayuya tries to stand, but to her surprise, her limbs were bound. "Huh, what, what the fuck is this shit?" She had no idea what was going on, she didn't even remember how she ended up in the forest.

"Sorry, but," Tayuya freezes at the familiar lazy and bored voice. "We have a mission, and unfortunately for you, you're part of it, as our captive," Tayuya slowly turns to see Shikamaru; the chunin was leaning against the tree, hands in his pockets, glaring down at her.

A heavy silence follows as the two continue to glare at each other. A rage like no other builds up within Tayuya. It was him, the bastard that had help take her life. The curse seal on her neck pulsates violently, it threatening to activate. A kunai suddenly finds it way at her neck stopping her cold. A cold voice whispers in her ear, the perpetrators teeth barely touching the tip of her ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tayuya shifts her eyes to the right, to see Anko, her eyes murderous. "You really don't want to give me a reason to slit your throat; trust me, you really don't," Tayuya bites back a curse, and then smirks spotting the curse mark on the woman's neck. "What the fuck are you, one of Orochimaru's former puppets?" The kunai edges closer to her neck, but Tayuya continues. "Let me guess," Tayuya makes a mocking thoughtful humming noise. "The little snake fucker tossed you away like yesterday's trash when he was through with you right?" Tayuya ignores the kunai now touching her skin and smirks darkly.

"You're Orochimaru's first little play thing right, I heard about you, Anko Mitarashi, his little failed test subject,"

Anko's teeth grind together violently, and her eyes snap open widely, she moving to kill the girl. However, at the last second, Shizune stops her, she suddenly sitting on top of her, pinning her kunai wielding arm behind her back. Anko grunts painfully at the force of the hold.

_'Dammit, I didn't even sense her,' _Anko suddenly chuckles. _'Right, she's Tsunade-sama's apprentice, it wouldn't be possible for her to be an average jounin,'_ the pressure suddenly increases and Anko curses. "Release me Shizune, I get it, I won't attack her again," For a moment the pressure increases and Anko was afraid her back might snap from the strain. Thankfully Shizune releases the hold and steps off her. Anko stands groaning painfully, she sending glares at Shizune. For her part Shizune ignores the snake kunoichi, and stares at Tayuya's glowering form.

"Please stop glaring, we have no intentions of causing you any harm," Here Shizune throws Anko a glare. "We're here to take you back to Konoha on Tsunade-sama's, the Hokage's orders. There is something she wishes to discuss with you, I'm sure you know what it's about," Tayuya had no clue, something Shizune saw, and she sighs. Deciding to let the girl know without blowing anything, she speaks again, and what she said causes Tayuya to grow deadly silent.

"It's about your relation to that boy," Seeing the girl stiffening, Shizune continues. "You understand now right? Tsunade-sama has much to discuss with you; she wants you to come back to Konoha with us peacefully," Tayuya's face slowly darkens. "Once we free the Land of Waves we'll head out," Shizune stands and turns to her team.

"Everyone prepare yourselves, we'll start the operation in ten minutes,"

Tayuya watches them gather their gear emotionlessly. Things weren't going her way at all. How was she supposed to do anything under the watchful eyes of Konoha's dogs? It was impossible. It will become even more impossible when the Interrogation Department get a hold of her because of her past with Orochimaru. The information she gathered from Orochimaru's intel on Konoha said that Anko was with the Interrogation Department, so there was no possible way of escaping that upcoming situation.

There was only one possible thing for her to do in this situation.

_'I have to escape,'_

But before she could do that, she needs to do two things.

_'I have to find that fucking cat and get my flute back,'_

As if being summon, a familiar set of footprints assaults her ears, and she shifts her eyes to the right to see the black cat, it carrying her flute in its mouth, and her flute case with its tail.

_'Did the little fuck grab my case for me?'_

Well, that was one situation already taken care of, but there was still another, and she wasn't going to leave until she accomplishes it.

Shizune stiffens feeling a dark, heavy chakra in the air, and she turns to see Tayuya glaring at the ground, her hair swaying in an invisible wind. The girl was grinning, but it wasn't a grin that made one feel comfort or happiness. This grin was dripping in darkness, it full of evil and murderous intent.

"Wow, that's one creepy smile," Mumbles Tenten. "Is it me, or does it seems like she's planning something?"

Shikamaru decides to answer that. "She's probably planning on killing me, Anko-sensei, or the guy who nearly killed her," Shikamaru pauses a bit. "Or she could just be constipated, that smile does look a bit strain," Thanks to her sharp ears, Tayuya heard everywhere and she glares at Shikamaru, face red in anger.

Tayuya huffs and glares at the ground, her mind made up.

_'That asshole, I'll kill him after I kill that bastard Bruno, count on it,'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tayuya: It's been quite awhile my loyal followers. Yes we're not dead yet, and we're just starting to set shit off. As the main heroine of this shit story, it means I, unfortunately need to do the disclaimer. Fuck, I really need an assistant for this kind of shit. Oh well, Konsu does not, I repeat, does not own Naruto, but this plot featuring me he does. **_

* * *

_"The situation is dire. The elders are already in distress over Tayuya's birth, but with another on the way,"_

_"No need to say anymore, I understand,"_

_"You do?"_

_"Of course, what do you plan on doing?"_

_"It's simple really, ttebane,"_

_"Getting excited neechan,"_

_"Shut up and let me talk dammit,"_

_"Fine, fine,"_

_"Okay here's my grand plan. I want you to take Tayuya with you and Tsunade-sama when you leave the village again. When Naruto-chan is born, we plan on joining you,"_

_"We?"_

_"Naruto-chan and I of course, and my dear husband will come later. Minato will continue acting as Hokage until he's found a suitable replacement, and like I said, will join us later,"_

_"Will that really be alright, what will the village do without their Hokage?"_

_"Hahaha, they'll manage, Konoha is strong after all,"_

_"What will we do then? Once word gets out about you three and the Yondaime walking around, many ninja will be after you,"_

_"I got that covered, ttebane,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"We're going to meet my sister from beyond the gate,"_

The town was full of celebration. The village take over was a huge success. For the past three hours, the bandits have partied nonstop. Of course not all the bandits were partying. Many were posted around the village, protecting the main entrances for any would-be invaders. If that wasn't bad enough, there were four more ninja in the area, each guarding the four points where the remaining bandits were. Bruno is seen in the center of the Square, standing like a stone, he glaring in the distance.

"Well, this is going to be a little difficult,"

_"Seems like it,"_

_"Damn, where did those ninja come from, I didn't expect them,"_

_"Calm down kid, your traps are going to work fine,"_

_"Are you sure about that Anko-sensei?"_

"Detain or kill the bandits and enemy ninja, free the village, that's our primary mission,"

Shizune clinches her fist tightly.

"Hinata, where is Tazuna-san?"

_"Being held prisoner in Town Hall,"_

Shizune grunts and casts a glance at the bound and gagged Tayuya. The girl was glaring menacingly at her. Not taking her eyes off the girl, Shizune brings her finger to the transmitter and speaks again.

"Anko, how quickly can you eliminate the four ninja?"

_"Quicker than it takes for one of my bitches to scream my name after I finish digging off a thumb with a blunt kunai,"_

Shizune could practically feel Anko's devilish smirk, and she represses a sigh.

"Not quick enough," Ignoring Anko's cursing protests, Shizune continues. "Tenten, you and Anko will eliminate the four ninja and their troops, while Shikamaru, Hinata, and I will deal with the force here. Anko you're in charge,"

_"Alright,"_

_"What about my traps?"_

"I'll leave it to Hinata,"

_"Um, alright,"_

Tenten sounds disappointed, and Shizune sighs.

_"And what about the prisoner?"_

Shikamaru asks a good question, one Shizune was ready for.

"Don't worry about her; she won't be going anywhere,"

Anko laughs quietly, and Shizune shivers, feeling five some things slithering slowly around her feet. Knowing what they were and not daring to glance down, Shizune continues, a bit pale, but continues.

"Anko, Tenten head out, leave this to us,"

_"On it babe,"_

_"Yes Captain,"_

Shizune blows out a bit of air, and glances at her watch. There was three minutes before the start of their operation. Taking a quick rundown of her equipment once more, Shizune stares in Tayuya's eyes. The girl hadn't stopped glaring at her since she was gagged. It was something that had to be done. The girl's mouth was too quick, too fast, and far too vulgar to be left un-gagged. Listening to the girl run her mouth for five minutes was something that should never be done ever again. The words, the curses, oh the curses, they still rings through Shizune's ears, and she tries to shake them away. The curses that flew from her mouth were enough to leave Anko in a stun silence, something that was very hard to do. To shut her up, gagging was their only option which didn't involve ripping out her vocal cords and strangling her with them, something Anko suggested they do.

_'Sorry Tayuya, but you really left me no choice,'_

Shizune smiles a bit, but drops it as her watch goes off. Bringing her finger to her ear, Shizune speaks to her team.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, confirm your positions,"

_"Shikamaru is at Point C,"_

_"Hinata is at Point E,"_

"Shizune is at Point A, good, operation will commence in ten seconds,"

Shizune begins counting off.

"10,"

Shizune pulls up her overly long sleeve revealing her shooter.

"9,"

Shizune casts Tayuya a small glance.

"8,"

Tayuya's eyes narrow and Shizune could see slits forming in the girl's iris.

"7,"

Shizune frowns wondering what the hell was going on with the girl.

"6,"

Shizune feels a slight ripple in Tayuya's chakra.

"5,"

Tayuya's chakra ripples once more, and Shizune watches in awe as the girl's hair slowly changes black.

"4,"

Tayuya's hair was now black and her eyes changes gold, they eerily like a cat's.

"3,"

Right before Shizune's eyes, Tayuya's skin peels, revealing another face, one vastly different from the one she was staring at moments before.

"2,"

The gag is ripped apart by the girl's growing fangs.

"1,"

A loud pitch whistle is heard. In the square, a force hits the bandits behind Bruno, sending them flying passed the ninja. Bruno turns watching his men fly by, his eyes wide.

"This attack,"

The high pitch whistle is heard again, this time it was even louder, and before Bruno realized it, he was sailing through the air, blood shooting out his mouth. Though stun, Bruno was aware of the many kunai, spears, shuriken, and scythes raining from the sky, impaling his men. Head slowly rising, Bruno saw a figure diving at him from the sky, a familiar demonic figure, its gold malicious eyes blazing through him like a raging flame.

Hands slowing forming a seal, Bruno sneers at the girl.

_**"Secret Jutsu: Terra Claws!"**_

From the ground bursts claws formed from earth, they shooting for the Cursed Seal Level 2 influenced Tayuya. The claws grab Tayuya out the air, ripping through her flesh. A cry escapes her and blood leaks through her clinched teeth. Tayuya roars at Bruno like a mad raging animal.

"I don't know how you survived girl, but this is how one of Orochimaru's men should act," Sneers Bruno as he slowly climbs to his feet. "Like an ugly beast, I shall kill you like an ugly beast," Bruno grabs the spear sticking out of one his men's back, and yanks it out, blood squirting out his back. Twirling the spear between his fingers, he cocks back his arm and grins cruelly at the glowering Tayuya. "This time, I'll make sure your life comes to an end," Bruno launches the spear at Tayuya, it cutting through the air, sounding like a low whistle.

Hidden behind a corner near Bruno, Shikamaru watches on silently. The sight of Tayuya being beaten so easily made him feel very uneasy. To think a C-Class Missing Nin could handle one of Orochimaru's elites so easily, it was unthinkable.

"Very unthinkable,"

The spear pierces through Tayuya's stomach, and before she could cough up blood, or do anything, the claws holding her, rips her apart. Flesh and blood splatters on the ground and Shikamaru forces down his lunch.

"Damn, that's a nasty taste,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- North Point -**_

Hundreds of kunai and shuriken rain on the bandits. Hundreds of snakes cover the ground, slithering around the living bandits, constricting and biting them with their poisonous fangs.

"How many weapons do you carry kid?"

Anko and Tenten were in a tree, watching the bandits scramble like headless chickens.

"Hmm, close to a couple thousand,"

Anko stares at Tenten for a long moment, trying to read her. The girl's face was the definition of seriousness, and Anko sweat drops, realizing she wasn't joking.

"Wow,"

"Yeah, wow,"

"Are you two done?"

Tenten and Anko glances back to see the ninja from earlier. The man was chained to the tree, snakes slithering all around him, and one snake was very close to his neck, its mouth open slowly, revealing its large pointy fangs dripping with noticeably purple poison.

"Yeah," Anko makes a waving motion. "You can kill him now SiSi," The snake near the ninja's neck hisses happily and bites it viciously, sinking its poisonous fangs in his neck. A hissing sound reaches Tenten's ears, and she watches in fascination as the ninja's neck turns an ugly purple. The skin on his neck bubbles nastily, some even bursting, revealing purple ooze.

"That's very gross,"

"Really, it's like magic in my eyes,"

Tenten makes a face and glances away.

"We should move on to the other points Anko-sensei; we can't waste anymore time,"

"Alright, but when we reach the next point, I want to see how you kill the ninja there. If it's gruesome enough, I'll give you personal lessons to help you on your path on joining the Anbu,"

Tenten smiles grimly. To advance, means growing stronger, to gain help from a former Anbu meant to advance which also mean growing stronger. Anko was strong, very strong, but she was also psychotic. To train under her was something she was very hesitant to do. Gaining mental scars wasn't something she was fond of. Thanks to her idiotic, yet very loving, and slightly insane teammates, she forever fears the color green, especially green bodysuits. Seeing anyone wearing the color green was enough to make her mentally break out in hives. And she knew without a doubt she'll gain many scars under Anko's command.

"Alright, let me show you my best,"

Of course like the people said, no pain, no gain, and no mental scars during training meant you were doing something wrong, very, very wrong.

"That's the spirit kid; let's go, but first,"

Anko detaches the ninja's head with a swift chakra enhanced swipe from her kunai. A maniacal grin spreads as the blood gushes from his neck like a geyser. Drawing a scroll from her pocket, she opens it, and with a quick flash of seals, the head is sealed in the scroll. Tenten could only blink owlishly at this, not sure how she did that so swiftly, so deadly, Tenten knew she was making the right and wrong choice in following this woman.

_'Show me the way, oh Great Snake Princess!'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Town Square -**_

Bruno grins in satisfaction at the girl's corpse. A job well done if he ever thought so, and he believed it was. But something was off, something he couldn't quite place, but was very clear. Bruno curses at this feeling and makes his way to the office to discuss the situation with Damien, when he found his movements coming to a complete stop. A cool, yet very bored voice echoes through the weapon covered battlefield.

"_**Shadow Possession Jutsu**_, success,"

Bruno's head forcefully turns to the side, to see a smirking Shikamaru.

"Despite all that power," Shikamaru reaches down, forcing Bruno to do the same. Unlike Shikamaru who had nothing to grasp, Bruno did, a very sharp, very overly large spiked chakram. "You're quite unobservant, no wonder you're only a C-Class," Shikamaru maneuvers his hand, so Bruno was in grasping position with the chakram. Once he was, Shikamaru clinches his fist, and Bruno does the same, grasping hold of the weapon.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu you say?"

Shikamaru glares, hearing Bruno's smug tone.

"You must be of the Nara Clan, that's interesting, too interesting,"

Shikamaru didn't like the sound of this, and he lifts his arm with a lot of trouble.

"Damn,"

Immediately Shikamaru knew what was wrong. Bruno was breaking free of the jutsu. The guy's power was far above his, and not just physical either he realizes. A strong gust of wind blows past Shikamaru, it caused by the chakra expelling from Bruno.

_'Such power,'_

Shikamaru forces out his own chakra, trying in vain to overpower Bruno, trying in vain to decapitate the man, but was failing miserably. His arm trembles terribly, and Shikamaru screams as the jutsu is broken. Bruno cocks back the arm holding the chakram, and with a roar launches the weapon at Shikamaru. The chakram spins dangerously fast, too fast for Shikamaru to dodge or even attempt to do the replacement jutsu.

However, Shikamaru didn't have to do a thing. Four swords pierce through the hole of the chakram, grounding it. Shikamaru collapses, his breath heavy, he clearly frighten at the thought of being sliced in two by the chakram of death. Shizune lands next to Shikamaru, she glaring at Bruno, her expression dark.

"Shikamaru, go aid Hinata, hurry,"

Shikamaru nods slowly and takes off for the building behind Bruno, knowing Shizune would take care of Bruno should he try to take his head off. Like he thought, Bruno attacks trying to stop him, but Shizune in a swift movement, launches a barrage of purple tipped senbon at him from the shooter on her arm. Bruno manages to dodge all but one, the lone senbon sinking in his right arm.

"Augh,"

Bruno could feel the poison quickly spreading through his body. Yanking the senbon out his arm, Bruno saw purple spreading from the point of impact.

"Damn,"

Bruno had no time to lose. He quickly grabs a scythe from the ground, and infuses it with chakra. Bringing it to his arm, he roars and cuts off his arm, starting from right above the elbow.

"That was hasty," Shizune remarks lowly. "If you don't get that patched up soon, you'll die within minutes,"

"I only need thirty seconds to take care of you," Bruno forms a seal as does Shizune. "I only need thirty," A searing pain suddenly rips through his stomach, stopping his coming rant. His ears twitch, catching a faint noise. The pain resounding through his stomach, spreads through his body. Blood shoots out his mouth, surprising Shizune. Bruno stumbles forward and collapses to his knees.

A familiar voice suddenly sounds through Bruno's and Shizune's ears, however it was hollow and had an echo, almost as if it speaking from beyond the grave.

_"The body functions are the first to go," _A malicious giggle is heard. _"Next is the nervous system," _The voice grows closer, louder. _"Then the bones begin to crumble," _Bruno collapses face first, a pain like no other rips through him, and he groans painfully. _"The blood within you beings boiling, it boils to the surface. You can feel it, it's hot, like acid, burning mercilessly through your veins," _Blood leaks out of Bruno's closed mouth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't open his mouth; he had lost complete control of his body. _"The blood is building, it's trying to escape, it's filling your head, your brain needs air, air, air, air, it's drowning in the sea of blood, air, air, air, the brain needs air," _The malicious voice, turns darker. _"Your vision is growing darker, the shinigami is nigh, can't you see it, you're at Death's Door, can't you hear it? It's the Shinigami's music of death,"_ Bruno's vision darkens, but he could see it, large black doors towering over him.

The slow, cold, and strangely hollow melody of a flute sounds through his ears, drowning out the rapid pounding of his heart.

_"The doors are opening,"_

The doors slowly open, mist covers Bruno.

_"Can you feel it? The Shinigami's power, it's overwhelming, it's causing your soul to tremble. Its power is crushing, its aura is unforgiving, it's here for you, and only you,"_

Stepping out the gate was a figure clad in a hooded cloak, it carrying a large scythe covered in runes. A cold and unbelievable power crushes down on Bruno. From beneath the hood, a smile resembling demons is seen.

_"It's here to claim your soul, and it laughs at your misery,"_

A dark, soulless laugh escapes the figure.

_"What do you fear? Is it Death? Is it God? Is it the Snake? Or is it your helplessness against the one called Fate?"_

Bruno is motionless; he could barely hear the laughter from the voice. His heart slows, and his eyes slowly shut.

_"It is time,"_

The Shinigami raises its scythe high in the air.

_"Before you die, take a look at the Shinigami, it wishes for you to see its face,"_

Bruno's eyes stare lifelessly at the Shinigami, it grinning from ear to ear. Slowly it brings its bony fingers to its hood.

_"Taste despair,"_

Throwing the hood back, the Shinigami reveals itself to be Tayuya, and when the girl spoke; her voice was demonic and hollow.

_**"Die motherfucker,"**_ Tayuya throws her head back and laughs like a crazed lunatic having a grand time. _**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ It was truly the laughter of a demon in Bruno's ears. Smiling a crazed smile, Tayuya brings the scythe down on Bruno's neck, severing his head from his body. Some blood splatters on Tayuya's face, and she licks a bit off.

_**"The Melody of Death is the Shinigami, remember it in the afterlife you spineless bastard,"**_

Shizune who stood off to the side silently, watches the air bend, turn and finally ripple. It didn't take a genius to know she was in a genjutsu. But the real question plaguing her was this;

How long was she in the genjutsu?

Now that the world was back to normal, Shizune survives the area. The bandits were still dead, and they all still had weapons sticking out their bodies, so that was real. The bloody mess that was Tayuya wasn't there, which was obviously a fake.

"Hey bitch you alright?"

"What?"

"Your leg, it's bleeding pretty badly,"

Shizune looks down to see her blood covered in blood. Long spikes were sticking through her right leg, starting from her foot, moving up to her thigh.

"You might want to fix that," Tayuya smirks, and continues on mockingly. "Because if you don't get that patched up soon, you'll die within minutes," Tayuya laughs and walks away.

Shizune brings her hands to her leg, and slowly removes the spikes, while healing her wounds. Watching Tayuya go, Shizune shouts after her.

"Where are you going Tayuya? What about these people?"

Tayuya answers without stopping, her voice traveling to Shizune's ears.

"I'm leaving; I refuse to go with you to that village. As for the people, I can careless, I'm not a hero, I'm a villain. Laughing at their misery, plotting behind their backs, not caring about who lives or dies as long as my plans are fulfilled, that's my role as a villain,"

"That's not true Tayuya,"

"Shut up, don't tell me what's true and what's not you miserable fucker," Tayuya continues on her way out the village. "Kill or be killed, love or be hated, none of that matters to me, not you, not anyone," Tayuya brings her flute to her mouth and begins playing a slow and sad melody.

"So dramatic," Shizune whispers in annoyance, a twitch going through her eyebrow. "What about your siblings?"

Tayuya doesn't answer, and her form disappears in the darkness of the forest. Muttering curses under her breath, Shizune pulls out the remaining spikes. Tears brim in her eyes, not from the pain, but over Tayuya. Never in her life did she believe she would see the girl again, not since she was kidnapped by Orochimaru so many years ago. To her surprise, the girl was still the same, still so dramatic, always running her mouth, and forever sadistic.

"Damn that girl,"

A voice and familiar phrase from the past suddenly comes forth, and she laughs remembering it.

_"Always fucking dramatic, mouth always fucking running, and forever, not just forever, but fucking forever sadistic, that's the Tayuya Uzumaki way,"_

"What an odd time to be remembering the past," Leg now healed, Shizune stands and glares at the Town Hall building. "That can come later, but first the village," Shizune runs for the building, ignoring the overly large explosion in the distance, knowing it was probably Anko causing trouble again.

_'Sometimes I wonder about that girl,'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tayuya: Long time no see, this is Tayuya of the Sound your favorite foul mouthed heroine. So, let's start things off shall we. First let's introduce my shit brain assistant for the chapter, he's a guy, no he's a girly bitch, or something of the other, he's…who the fuck are you again?**_

_**(?): It's Haku**_

_**Tayuya: Right, Haku the Confusing Character**_

_**Haku: Just Haku is fine Tayuya-san (Haku rubs his head). I think we should begin**_

_**Tayuya: Right, do the disclaimer**_

_**Haku (Bows to the crowd): Konsu does not own Naruto, but this growing plot, he does**_

* * *

In a cabin far outside Takigakure, a cabin guarded by the Anbu of the village, a lone girl sits alone eating cereal, glaring out the window with her bored filled eyes. For twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, she was kept on watch for the past seventeen years of her life. Life was horrible and the people of her village were disgusting. Hate wasn't an emotion she could use to describe those people. Detest, disgust, and utter contempt were better words to describe her feeling for them and humanity in general.

"I'm bored,"

The girl leans back in her chair, her spoon hanging limply between her lips. Though she loath people in general, the girl became easily bored and wish to do something to make life more exciting. More than once did she juggle with the idea of slaughtering everyone in the village for fun or contemplated starting an awesome fire which would burn through the village killing everyone and thing, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes in its wake.

_'An awesome fire that can never be put out, ha, like such a thing exists. Man, I really wish they send me on a mission already, I'm tired of doing nothing,'_

As if answering her silent plea, a knock sounds at the door. Falling out her chair in surprise, the girl crawls for the door, and opens it without rising from the ground.

"Fu, there's a mission for you,"

Fu stands, and pats down her clothes.

"What is it about?"

The Anbu tosses her a scroll and disperses in a body of water.

"Water Clone, figures,"

Opening the scroll, Fu (17) skims through it quickly. Humming happily, Fu rolls up the scroll and closes the door shut.

"Finally some action, time to suit up,"

Marching happily to her room, Fu 'suits up'. Throwing on her shinobi clothes and gear, Fu ties her Taki hitai-ate on her arm tightly, and grins at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Giving her reflection a kiss, Fu grins, and grabs her red carrying case and straps it to her bag.

"See ya later home, I'll probably return, might not, but we'll see,"

Fu grins once more and leaps out the window happily. Boredom long gone, it was time to start her mission. Apprehend the two figures clad in black cloaks decorated with red clouds, and if they prove to be hostile kill them. The mission was simple enough for her to handle without aid, not that anyone would ever give it, but she wasn't concern, because she had her trump card when needed. Patting her stomach, the jinchuriki grins excitedly thinking today was going to be a great day.

_'With this beast I can't be defeated,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Five Miles Away from Taki -**_

Two figures clad in black high collar cloaks decorated with red clouds, leisurely make their way to the Hidden Waterfall Village. One was a man with blonde hair in a high ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye. The other seemed to be a man with a permanent hunch, and seem to be the reason for the two's slow pace towards the village.

"This is our first target Deidara, you better not mess this up,"

"Don't worry Master Sasori with my art I won't fail, hm,"

Sasori of the Red Sands and Deidara (17), Missing-Nin from Suna and Iwa respectfully, and members of the infamous Akatsuki, were on a mission to capture the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tailed Demon.

"I'm all prepared,"

Deidara pats his pouch, ready to let his art shine brightly. A strong gust of wind blows, pushing him back slightly. Sasori remains in position, his eyes trained on the figure standing in the whirlwind blowing everything away. The figure flares its chakra dispersing the whirlwind, and reveals itself to the two.

"Oh,"

"You know her Master Sasori?"

Fu points her finger at the two.

"I need you two, to come with me to the village, and explain your reasons for coming to this land," Fu suddenly gives them a crooked smile. "But I wouldn't mind if you don't, we can just do this hard way and fight, I have a lot of pint up frustration I've been itching to release," Fu removes her case from her back and drops it near her feet.

Sasori however wanted to confirm something.

"Girl, you are Fu correct?"

Fu blinks, very stun the short man knew her name.

"That's right, how the hell?"

Deidara cuts her off, smirking widely.

"Wow, the Jinchuriki came to us Master Sasori, this must be a good day, a very good day, hm,"

At the word Jinchuriki, Fu pales, and takes a step back. Her earlier bravo was gone. For these people to know what she was without fighting her or being from the village, meant these guys were trouble. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Fu grabs her case.

"You know who I am, who the hell are you two? And what do you want with me?"

Sasori didn't like the girl at all, she was very disrespectful.

"That's two questions girl, a question for a question, that's how the world works, sometimes,"

"Answer me," Snaps Fu, having no time for games.

Sasori's tail hits the ground, cracking it. Fu jumps from the sudden movement, and she takes a step back seeing his angry stare. Deidara suddenly steps pass Sasori.

"Hold on, Master Sasori, we don't need your blood pressure spiking because you can't control that temper of yours," Deidara grins. "Allow me to take care of her; my art should be the last thing she ever sees, hm," Stuffing a hand in his pouch, he glares at Fu. "You want to know what we want. I'll tell you then. We're after the Nanabi sealed inside of you, but you however we can do without, so we'll need you to go asleep for a while, hm," Declares Deidara laughing.

"I won't make it easy you punk," Fu's hands blur through a series of seals, and she points her index finger and middle finger at Deidara, and cries out loudly.

_**"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"**_

A giant water dragon forms out the air, and flies for Deidara and Sasori, the former mumbling under his breath stun.

"She's fast,"

The attack hits home shaking the ground, and sending water in every direction. Fu shields her eyes from the spraying water.

"That got'em, time to make my grand escape,"

However, a barrage of senbon shoots from the falling water, striking her arm, turning it into a pincushion. Fu cries out and collapses instantly. Face hitting the ground hard, she groans painfully, wondering what was happening.

"Paralyzing poison, one of my best," Sasori and Deidara are seen walking out the vanishing water fall. "You won't be moving anytime soon, two months at best, a month if your demon tries to nullify it," Fu groans again. "This catch was easy prey despite holding the Nanabi, let's return to base and seal the beast," Orders Sasori.

Deidara approaches Fu, but stops seeing visible yellow chakra bubbling from the girl's body, she slowly crawling to all fours. Fu growls at the two, revealing her fangs, and she speaks in a nasally voice.

"Don't think it'll be easy to capture me,"

Three chakra tails bubbles from the chakra cloak, and she roars at the two, releasing a wave of chakra from her mouth, sending them back slightly. Deidara whistles at the show of power.

"That's some power, Jinchuriki are strong, hm,"

Deidara, who had his hands together, opens them revealing a fairy large clay bird. Fu roars at him as one of the chakra tails grab the red case. It draws the case close, and two other tails pierces through the case. From within the case, the tails draw out a black metal staff with prongs and a hole attached at the end of them, each. The chakra molds over the staffs, forming into wings similar to an insects. Seeing Deidara moving again, she releases another roar, this one more powerful, sending the man off his feet, and even causing Sasori to skid back.

"Haha, the Nanabi's Jinchuriki is very strong," Laughs Deidara mockingly, he flipping in midair and lands on the ground in a skid. "Let's see how she handles this special C1," Deidara throws the clay bird at Fu, it spreading its wings and flying fast. Fu takes a deep breath preparing to roar again, but Sasori shoots a fairly large black ball from its mouth. It flies faster than Deidara's clay bird, and strikes Fu's chakra cloak, exploding on contact and releasing a purple poison cloud.

Fu coughs heavily, leaving her open for Deidara's attack. Luckily for her, the chakra of the demon protects her. The wings fold over her body, in attempt to protect her. Deidara grins at this and forms a single seal.

"Katsu!"

The clay bird explodes, engulfing Fu completely. Deidara however wasn't finish. Having heard stories of the power the Jinchuriki possesses and having felt Fu's power first hand, he knew the girl wasn't down yet. The clay in his pouch was wet and unusable, but that was okay, luckily he came prepared. Reaching in his cloak he draws out another pouch, and attaches it to his waist.

"Good, you came prepared,"

Deidara rolls his eyes at Sasori, and opens the pouch. The mouths on his hands open wide, revealing long tongues, they slithering around nastily. Placing one of his hands in the pouch, he smirks at the growling girl. The jinchuriki was moving slower than before, and it was obvious to Deidara what was happening.

_'Master Sasori's poisons are truly something to be feared,'_

Fu suddenly releases a terrifying inhuman roar, and the chakra wings spread out. The whites of Fu's eyes show, signifying she was unconscious. But the demon inside her was very much alive, and it knew the time to escape was now. Taking control of the girl's body, the Nanabi push its chakra to the surface, forcing the girl's body to the ground from the sudden weight of its power. Fu releases a strangled cry as the chakra surrounding her turns black, confusing Deidara.

"Is that supposed to happen, Master Sasori?"

"No,"

"Has this ever happened before?"

"I don't believe so; I'll ask Leader when we return,"

"Good idea, hmm,"

_**"REEEE!"**_

Fu releases a roar-like screech, and with a mighty flap of her wings, she takes to the air.

"Impressive, I didn't think she could fly," Said an awed Deidara, before he smirks. "It's too bad, because I can also fly," Deidara claps his hands together, and a cloud of smoke engulfs him and Sasori. When it cleared, it revealed a large dragon made of clay. Deidara leaps on the body, and it takes off after the escaping Fu. Deidara shouts down at the fading Sasori.

"I'll return in a few Master Sasori, hmm,"

Sasori growls lowly, but remains put. If the fool made him wait any longer than five minutes, he'll kill him, damn what the Leader would do to him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Explosions sound in the distance. Ears twitching, Tayuya glares in the sky, and frowns in disbelief seeing explosions in the sky of all places.

"What...the fuck...are those Sky Ninja?"

Tayuya suddenly laughs.

"Yeah right, those bastards don't exist anymore,"

But whatever the explosions were, they were growing closer and closer. Suddenly, a massive explosion shakes everything, releasing a powerful shockwave, knocking Tayuya back against a tree, and she cruses loudly. The campsite is sent flying, and her curses grow louder. The cursing was drowned out by the sound of a terrifying screech, it putting out enough chakra to make her sweat in fear. No one other than Orochimaru has ever made her feel like this, and this chakra she was feeling was more sinister and powerful than his own.

The sinister chakra fades, and the screeching comes to a stop. Ears twitching, she could hear the sound of something falling from the sky fast. It was faint, but it was growing louder by the second. The sound was on top of her now, and something hits where her campfire was placed earlier with a bang. Dirt, dust, and twigs fly everywhere. Thankfully the tree saved Tayuya from flying off, but the pressure still hurt like hell on her back.

"Fucking dammit,"

The dust slowly clears, and Tayuya slides down the tree groaning. Where her camp was, she saw the beginnings of a giant crater. Tayuya groans again, this time in exasperation. Running her hand down her face slowly, Tayuya speaks to the sky in a hoarse whisper.

"No, all my money gone to waste, fuck,"

After weeks of doing odd jobs, the occasional pickpocket, and robbery, Tayuya had enough money for food to last her for three months. But now, now all that was for nothing, and she cries hysterically in the Tayuya fashion.

"YOU SONAVA BITCH, ALL MY FOOD IS GONE, ALL OF IT!"

Sobbing, she points at the crater, still shouting her lungs out.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME ON OUT AND I PROMISE NOT TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Huffing heavily, Tayuya waits for some kind of answer and sighs realizing two things, two very obvious things. The first was easy. There was no possible way anyone could have survived such a fall unless they were some kind of monster, so answering would be really impossible unless they were a ghost. Tayuya shivers at the thoughts of ghosts. The second wasn't so simple. The explosions from earlier, she knew without a doubt whatever was currently in the crater was the source of them, and thought of the person answering makes her shiver once more.

"My luck is so fucking great it's awesome," She mutters sarcastically, crawling slowly for the crater. "Now all I need is a broken flute to complete this day," Tayuya quickly pats her back pocket and sighs. "It's good," Continuing on, she stops at the edge of the crater, and peaks inside.

"The hell?"

Inside was a bloody girl, burn marks covering her body, with purple tainting her skin in various places. Now more curious than upset, Tayuya slides in the crater to get a better look at her possible bitch of the day. Coming closer to the body, Tayuya frowns seeing a strange tattoo on her stomach, it slowly fades.

"That's no tattoo, that's a seal, it looks familiar,"

Focusing chakra through her eyes, Tayuya's vision sharpens, and she stares at the seal intently. Now that she had a better visual of the seal, she recognizes it as one of the seals Orochimaru had her study a few years back. But for it to be the seal she was thinking of, it meant that girl was one of those special humans.

"A Jinchuriki,"

The question plaguing Tayuya was what to do now. Leave the girl to die, kill her, make the girl her servant, sale her off to some sleazy rich bastard or a village for a ton of cash.

"What to do? What to do?"

Leaving the girl to die would be wasteful on her part, and killing her would be pretty much the same. Trying to sale off a jinchuriki was pretty stupid to begin with, because there were many problems with that. For one, she could be double-crossed and killed, ending up with nothing but death, and losing her prize. And secondly, well, there wasn't a second, that was as realistic as it got when making such a stupid deal. So having a servant was the best choice.

"A Jinchuriki for a servant can't say that hasn't been done before, has it?"

Licking her lips, Tayuya lifts Fu and slings the jinchuriki over her shoulder, none to gently.

"How fucking awesome could that possibly be," Tayuya shifts and bends her knees. "A Jinchuriki for a servant, nothing can beat that, nothing at all!"

Tayuya takes off in the trees, carrying her new servant off to a safe house the Sound Four found, but never had a chance to use. The only problem, the safe house dubbed, the Sound Four Estate, was located in the Land of Sound, near a base where her sister would be.

"Shit,"

The thought of that psycho made Tayuya scowl. Hiding from her was impossible. Once you came in range of her senses it would be hard to shake her off. The last time Tayuya spoke to her, it ended up in a fight, with her surprisingly losing. And if she was right, like her, she only became stronger, and her 'scope' increased.

_'There's a chance she'll know I'm near the moment I step in the Land of Sound, I need to mask my chakra from her, but with her abilities it'll be a waste of time,'_

Unfortunately, Tayuya's sister wasn't the only one she needs to worry about. Something she knew very well. Orochimaru without a doubt knows she's still alive and was probably tracking her through the curse seal even now. The question plaguing her mind was a troubling one, and a cold sweat rolls down her face thinking about it.

_'How long do I have before he sends someone after me?'_

* * *

_**Haku: Seems like you have an ally**_

_**Tayuya: An ally, can't you read, it's a fucking servant, a servant, just like you**_

_**Haku: I belong only to Zabuza**_

_**Tayuya: Keep telling yourself that you kimono bastard**_

_**Haku: Next chapter, Tayuya tells the motionless Fu a fairytale about five fairies with elemental powers, a story somehow connected with her family. Also a strange man wearing glasses who reeks of snakes suddenly appears to deliver a message to Tayuya. I wonder what he's scheming.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tayuya: Finally some love**_

_**Haku: Hmm**_

_**Tayuya: What's with you Confusing Character?**_

_**Haku: I'm a zombie**_

_**Tayuya (Confused): Huh?**_

_**Haku (Sighs deeply): Zombie, I've been brought back from the dead, so I'm a zombie**_

_**Tayuya: Oh, well, at least you made it back into the Main Stream. (Grumbling) Well, we're back, and hopefully for a good time. Let's get this shit started**_

_**Haku: Konsu doesn't own Naruto or the Fairies mentioned in this chapter**_

_**Tayuya: Begin**_

* * *

It was dark, it was humid, and Tayuya was carrying a fish larger than her body, pissed out of her mind. A few curses escapes her lips every few minutes. Hair matted against her head, wet clothes hugging her body, Tayuya looked as if she was caught in a down pour, which she was.

"Fucking shit."

The rain wasn't making her mood any better. In fact, it was growing worse.

"Fucking Snake Molester Asshole."

Not for the first time, a terrible pain rips through Tayuya's neck. A vicious curse escapes her lips at the pain. Grasping her neck with one hand, she glares at the sky with her misty painfulled brown eyes. In all honesty, she wanted to drop dead on the spot. The current situation wasn't good at all, it wasn't good at all.

_'Fucking, fuck, fucking-shit, fucking-bastard, fuck snake sucking.'_

Tayuya rubs the back of her neck, over the spot where a flaming chain-like seal was surrounding her Curse Mark.

"Fuck."

Let's go back in time a bit to explain why Tayuya was on a cursing frenzy.

_**- Flashback -**_

_**- One Hour Earlier -**_

"Okay, this is hopeless."

Tayuya tosses the food scroll at the wall in frustration.

"That stupid two headed fuck, why did he use a blood seal?"

All of the scrolls, other than the emergency supply scrolls weren't accessible at all, and it was all thanks to the blood seals Ukon placed on _all_ the important scrolls. Well, not all, the Emergency Supply scrolls were important, but they didn't matter at the moment, the food scrolls did.

"Hehehehe."

Tayuya glares down at the weakly chuckling Fu. Since awakening two days ago, the bitch has been nothing but a pain in the ass. For a servant, the girl sure was annoying.

"Shut up." Tayuya rubs her head. "Damn, what am I gonna do about food?" Tayuya stares out the window frowning. It was going to rain soon. Rain meant difficulties searching for food; rain also meant wet clothes and hair. Despite Tayuya's hardcore kunoichi pride, Tayuya still adores her appearance. Though she says this from time to time, she hasn't changed her appearance in four years; earning the teasing from her former alive teammates every time she said this.

"Meh, I'm goin fishing," Tayuya throws the silent Fu a glare. "Stay put bitch, I'll be back soon."

Fu gives Tayuya a blank stare. Her eyes trail down her body, her body that was wrapped in many bandages. Seeing her stare, Tayuya cracks another smirk, this one a bit shaky.

"Right, you're the living mummy with a shit load of broken bones, moving is impossible for you."

Laughing, Tayuya approaches the door and stops, remembering something important. A wide grin spreads across her face and she glances back at Fu.

"Don't let any strangers into the house now."

_**Flash Forward**_

"Not even rain can stop me now."

After spending hours fishing, Tayuya finally caught something, and from the feel of things, the fish was huge. It was raining, she was soaked, but Tayuya was happy that her efforts weren't wasted. While she was fishing for lunch, dinner, and possibly breakfast, Tayuya was unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from a far. The ninja grins and pushes up his glasses, chuckling once he saw Tayuya finally catch her prey.

_'That's one large fish.'_

Watching the fish land next to Tayuya, the ninja relaxes his body and vanishes in a blur.

"Huh?"

Tayuya glares down to see a kunai at her throat, digging into it slightly, and drawing blood.

"The hell?"

A body presses against her and a shiver runs down her spine at the feel. She knew this particular feel, the chakra that is. It was cold and vile, subtle, yet powerful, creepy and full of murderous intent. There was only one person who felt like this, and Tayuya swallows the lump in her throat as she croaks out a name.

"Kabuto."

Kabuto Yakushi (20) chuckles feeling Tayuya stiffen against him. Digging his kunai deeper into her throat, he speaks.

"Tayuya, you seem to be doing fine."

Despite the kunai in her throat, Tayuya laughs weakly and gives Kabuto a sacrastic response.

"As fucking well as I can be with a fucking kunai at my neck you snake sucking."

Anything further Tayuya had to say was stopped when Kabuto sliced her throat. Blood sprays from the wound like a fountain. Kabuto releases her and takes a few steps back, watching silently as she drops to her knees, clawing helplessly at her neck, trying and failing to gasp for air.

"Hmph."

Pushing up his glasses, Kabuto smirks and turns away from the dying girl to stare at the smirking girl standing on the branch in the tree behind him. Though she was smirking, Tayuya was glaring fiercely at Kabuto, her flute held tightly in her right hand. It was close, but she just managed to escape by casting a quick and simple genjutsu. Pressing her lips together, Tayuya whistles and the genjutsu blows away in the wind. Down below Kabuto gives Tayuya a small prideful smile.

"You've improved Tayuya."

"Fuck you."

Not at all insulted, Kabuto takes a glance at the spot where the fake Tayuya was at moments ago, not at all worried that the girl would attack him. He knew she wouldn't, he was positive she wouldn't, because he knew that she knew that he would kill her if she tried. Tayuya was always the smartest of the Sound Four after all.

This is why Kabuto was shocked when he suddenly found himself chained inside a cell with Tayuya standing in front of him, holding three kunai.

"You."

Tayuya smirks widely and stares at the kunai in her hand, a sadistic gleam shining in her eyes.

"Three," She starts callously, her voice holding a strange echo. "Kunai in the right arm." She continues, and before Kabuto realizes it, the three kunai that were once in Tayuya's hand was now in his right arm. Biting back a growl, he glares at the girl, she now holding six kunai, three in each hand. "Three kunai in the left leg, three in the left arm," She states, and like before, the kunai were in said body parts before he had time to think. The pain was excruciating. Taking a glance at his pierced limbs, he saw they were slowly turning purple.

_'Poison?'_

Cursing, Kabuto glares at Tayuya once more. The girl was now holding a long blade, the tip dyed black with poison. Tayuya grins at him once more.

"Can you escape this Melody of Death?"

To Tayuya's surprise, Kabuto chuckles softly. Gritting her teeth, Tayuya snarls at Kabuto.

"What's so damn funny Snake Sucker?"

Kabuto shakes his head, and gives Tayuya a gentle smile, creeping out the girl.

"You truly have improved. It's unfortunate, but," Tayuya blinks watching Kabuto's eyes bleed red, a murderous glare overtaking his eyes. The world around them trembles and then shatters like glass. Shocked that her genjutsu was broken, Tayuya was in no condition to counter Kabuto's assault. Kabuto charges Tayuya and delivers a quick, yet powerful jab to her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Stepping to the side, Kabuto grabs Tayuya by the back of her shirt as she bends forward. Pulling her back up, Kabuto continues speaking. "You haven't improved enough to take me out."

"Fuck." Groans Tayuya.

Putting his knee to Tayuya's back, he digs into it, and smiles cruelly hearing Tayuya cry out. He applies more pressure on her back, and speaks once again, ignoring her growing cries.

"Listen closely Tayuya. Orochimaru-sama knows that you are alive and he is not happy that you haven't reported in to him," Kabuto bites his thumb, drawing blood. Infusing chakra into his bloody thumb, he begins drawing seals around Tayuya's neck and on her shoulders, while still clinging to her shirt with his knee in her back. "He sent me here to punish you in the most appropriate way." Tayuya gasps out, the Curse Mark on the back of her neck was pulsating violently.

"GAAA!"

Kabuto gives Tayuya a small scolding at the scream.

"Cut that out, I've only started."

_**Flashback End**_

_"If this doesn't kill you in five months, the ninja after you will."_

Tayuya groans pathetically thinking of the seal the bastard placed on her. She didn't know what it did, but she was sure it had something to do with her Curse Mark. Five months to live, it wasn't cool. A ninja shouldn't know when they would die; it was more exciting to know when they wouldn't. The seal was a problem; it needed to go, just like they did. Kabuto's words about the ninja made her worry. Not that she would ever admit it, but there were many ninja under Orochimaru's command that made her feel uneasy.

"Damn."

Cursing once more, Tayuya sticks her bloody finger in her mouth. Cooking and thinking deeply was not a good combination for her. Slicing sandwiches and thinking deeply was even worse.

"Hehehe."

A vein pulsates violently in the grinning Tayuya's forehead. The giggling of her servant was driving her crazy. This was the fifth time in the past hour that she had cut herself and the fifth time she heard Fu giggle. Sure she still didn't know the servant's name because all the servant could do was laugh, but when said servant did laugh, it was always when she did something stupid or was cursing about something, anything.

"Hehehehe."

Snapping, Tayua glares at the giggling Fu and shouts at her or would have if the Curse Seal hadn't suddenly pulsated. Crying out, Tayuya grips the back of her neck hard. The Curse Seal was pulsating violently once more, this time with more force than earlier. Gritting her teeth harder than she was gripping her neck, Tayuya wonders what the hell was happening.

_'What is this seal?'_

Tayuya knew what was happening, she wasn't stupid. She needed to sit down, her energy was quickly draining. Entering the living room, she takes a seat on the couch, and stares down at the silently staring Fu. Turning from her to stare at the ceiling, Tayuya begins speaking.

"Say, Servant," Fu's eyebrow twitches. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the five fairies that can control Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Lightning?" Fu did not, something Tayuya didn't know, but she continues nonetheless. "Well, apparently the Lightning Fairy is from a clan of people called the Void. This Lightning Fairy being from such a clan was destined to become the Lightning Fairy because of the power under her command," Tayuya holds up her hand. "It is a power that can even shake the heavens. The Lightning Fairy knew of this and she did everything she could to unlock the powers of the Void," Tayuya cracks a small smirk. "She even went as far to have children to see what their special abilities would be and what section of the Void's power did they inherit. My mother was one of these children, just a product of the Lightning Fairy who wanted the secret powers of the past to be revealed," Tayuya grips the flute tightly. "Was their love, I don't know, but the power the Fairy wanted, she discovered it, and after it was discovered, my mother and her siblings discovered the power as well. A power blessed by the heavens, a power that is comparable to none, I want that power." Tayuya stops talking and a wicked grins slowly spreads across her face.

Fu cranks her neck a bit to stare at Tayuya. The girl was insane, that much was certain. One moment she's talking about a legend about five fairies, the next she's talking about some other nonsense. Twitching her finger, Fu grins mentally. Movement was already returning to her fingers. Give it another day and her whole hand would be moveable. Only one hand was needed for what she had in mind. Once it was useable, she wouldn't have to listen to Tayuya any longer, she would be free, and then she would kill Tayuya.

"Hehehehe." Fu giggles at the thought.

Hearing the giggle, Tayuya glances down at Fu for a long moment, glances outside, and then back at Fu, and wordlessly brings her flute to her lips. Breathing softly, Tayuya begins playing a slow and soft tune.

_'Huh?'_

Fu feels her eyes growing heavy, much to her chargin. She could feel the chakra in the air, and she knew Tayuya was putting her to sleep. Cursing mentally, Fu drifts off into a deep sleep. A second after Fu falls asleep, Tayuya stops playing and she turns her eyes to the window, they vicious and cold. Flute never leaving her lips, Tayuya slides off the couch and approaches the window. The Curse Seal slowly spreads across her body, engulfing her in its power.

_'This isn't funny.'_

Tayuya could feel them surrounding her position. There was one to the left, two the right, one behind, and two in front. Three of the six were strong, very strong, and one of which she recognizes, and she scowls deeply.

_'I don't know how you found me, but I be damned if I go down without a fight'_

The bushes rustle and a familiar figure steps out, her eyes staring at the deathly glaring Tayuya evenly.

"Tayuya-chan, I've come to take you home."

Shizune watches the Curse Mark spread further across Tayuya's body, her eyes darkening at her words. Watching the girl's lips curl up in a snarl, Shizune's eyes narrow watching Tayuya play her flute. For a minute Tayuya plays, and for a minute, Shizune watches her silently. During the minute, Tayuya's eyes were narrowed in fury and confusion. Seeing this, Shizune wordlessly taps her right ear. This only made Tayuya more confused, and Shizune speaks, shocking and angering Tayuya further.

"Chakra ear plugs, sorry, but your sound genjutsu is now sealed."

One phrase rings through Tayuya's mind as she stares Shizune down.

_'Fucking Bitch!'_

* * *

_**Tayuya: I'm so screwed, I can't fight in this condition**_

_**Haku: As long as your heart desires are true, you'll survive**_

_**Tayuya (Stares at Haku blankly): Yeah, yeah, shut up**_

_**Shizune: Next chapter we go back a week in time in Konoha**_

_**Tayuya: Time for shit to be revealed**_

_**Shizune: You should really watch your mouth**_

_**Tayuya: Fuck you **_

_**Haku: For those of you who don't know, there is a poll up concerning a new story in the makings. To make everything a little easier to decide on what story you wish to see, there will be a preview of each story appearing soon.**_

_**Shizune: After reading through them, make your decision**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Haku: Welcome back everyone**_

_**Tayuya: I'm getting impatient, start the show confusing bastard**_

_**Haku (Glares lightly at Tayuya): Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**Tayuya (Smirks darkly): Such a glare, you're really pissing me off fucker**_

_**Haku: Let's begin the chapter shall we**_

* * *

The air in the Hokage's Office was tense. A bead of sweat slides down Shikamaru's face, not liking that he was in the middle of something like this. This is what made it so bad for Shikamaru as he breaks everything down. In the office we have a glaring Hokage, a glaring assistant, a glaring special jounin, two nervous genin, and one mentally sighing chunin all in one room, discussing their mission to Wave Country. Everything went well, just the usual mission verbal mission report. After the verbal report, the written report would be next. That what was supposed to happen, but when the subject of Tayuya came up, everything went to hell.

"Did you say Tayuya?" Questions Tsunade slowly.

Giving Tsunade a nod, Shizune answers.

"I did."

"Was it _that _Tayuya?"

"There's no mistaking it, she was Tayuya-chan."

Clearly hearing the affection in Shizune's voice, Shikamaru's eyes narrow slightly in bewilderment, while Anko voices her confusion.

"Hey now Shizune, what the hell is this 'Tayuya-chan' about?"

Not answering right away, Shizune gives Tsunade a pleading stare, not knowing if she should answer Anko's question or not. Reading this, Tsunade sighs and leans back in her seat.

"Do as you wish. With that girl alive hiding her existence will haunt us further." Reaching under her desk, Tsunade brings out a bottle of sake and a saucer.

Seeing Tsunade entering one of her moods, Shizune sighs deeply. There was no blaming Tsunade this time around. The situation, the subject was something that was very painful for the both of them.

"You see," Starts Shizune slowly. "Tayuya-chan, she is originally from Konoha and my little sister, adopted little sister."

The ninja remains silent, especially Shikamaru having fought the Sound Nin before. To learn she was from Konoha was surprising. He wanted nothing more to say something, but he knew better to speak before everything was explained. Questions could come later.

"Tayuya was left in our care a month before her brother was born, that was about thirteen years ago. During our time together we grew to love her," Shizune nods over to the silently drinking Tayuya. "We eventually became a family. It was a wonderful life. For three years we traveled together, and during that time, we taught her many things, and she taught us many things. We thought it would last forever, but then one day Orochimaru appeared."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Monster Tits, what's up?"_

_Eyebrow twitching violently at the nick name, Tsunade glares at the laughing Tayuya (4)._

"_You little brat do you want me to shove soap in that dirty mouth of yours again? Angrily growls Tsunade._

_Waving her hands wildly, Tayuya grins, and shakes her head._

"_No, no, don't do it Monster Tits, I hate that."_

"_Then stop it with the name."_

"_Okay…Monster Tits."_

_Laughing loudly, Tayuya runs off. She ignores the murderous curses from Tsunade, and avoiding the kunai being thrown at her from the madwoman. Running to Shizune's side, Tayuya hides behind the amused teen's leg, and sticks her tongue out at the steaming Tsunade._

"_Bleh, Shizune-nee will protect me from you Monster Tits."_

_The proclaimed Shizune-nee gently smiles at Tayuya and in one swift movement of the hand, whacks Tayuya on the head with a spoon._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Watch that mouth of yours Tayuya-chan." Shizune said smiling. "And stop teasing Tsunade-sama about her abnormally large breast, it's not nice."_

_Growing redder at Shizune's teasing, Tsunade huffs, and turns away pouting, earning laughter from Shizune and Tayuya._

_A happily family, that's what this was._

"_Hey Shizune bring me some sake." Shouts Tsunade._

"_Yeah, some sake, I want some booze." Grins Tayuya._

"_No!" Shouts Shizune._

_From an outside perspective, Tayuya was the baby sister, Tsunade was the older sister, and Shizune was the mother. A truly happy and loving family, nothing could tear them apart._

"_Kukuku, this is a sight I never thought I see."_

_The cold laughter, the mocking voice, it was all familiar to Tsunade, and her eyes grow hard, dark._

"_Come out scum before I force you out."_

_Giving the ground a powerful chakra enhanced stomp, Tsunade cracks a made smirk feeling the beginnings of an earthquake. Giving another stomp, the quake focuses in on one spot, a grove of trees near the river. Trees topple over and the ground cracks violently._

"_Destroying land like that…really Tsunade thought you cared about nature."_

_Hearing the cold voice behind her, Tsunade grins grimly, a trickle of sweat sliding down her face and she slowly turns around to face the man who had spoken. A pale white face, snake-like eyes, and a long nasty tongue, yeah, Tsunade knew who it was even before she saw him. The presence the man releases was something truly vile._

"_Orochimaru." Hisses Tsunade._

_Standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest, grinning coolly was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin. The Snake Ninja shakes his head slowly, smiling, clearly amused at the sight of Tsunade, Shizune, and Tayuya._

"_Tsunade, Tsunade, I never believed you would become a mother."_

_Eyes narrowing slightly, Tsunade clinch her fist and strands in front of Shizune and Tayuya protectively._

"_What about it? A woman can't settle down?"_

_Laughing mockingly, Orochimaru decides to humor Tsunade._

"_I guess a woman can if she wished," Orochimaru's laughter dies. "But you are far from a woman Tsunade, you're a shinobi, the term woman no longer suits you."_

_Ignoring this, Tsunade speaks to Shizune without turning from the leering Orochimaru._

"_Take the brat and run Shizune."_

"_Leaving you with him, I can't do that, I'll help you."_

_The air around Tsunade becomes imposing and oppressive. Breaking out into a cold sweat over Tsunade's intense presence, Shizune swallows the growing lump in her throat, and grabs the shaking Tayuya's hand tightly._

"_Help me? I have many things to say to this Shizune, but for now remember who is the Master and who is the Apprentice," States Tsunade coldly. "Also, did you or did you not make a promise to protect that girl?" Shizune nods. "If so, then get the hell out of here while I deal with him."_

_Clearly amused, Orochimaru's eyes drift Tayuya clutching tightly on Shizune's leg._

"_Hmm, that girl, she has a very unique chakra," Tongue slithering out his mouth, Orochimaru focuses intently on the girl, his eyes taking on a slight glow. "Yes, yes, that's it, your Kushina's daughter. An Uzumaki, how amusing," Orochimaru turns to the glowering Tsunade. "To think I would discover such a prize on my visit to see you Tsunade. I honestly had no desire to fight with you, but to talk, but it seems like the former will be happening at this rate. We can avoid it if you however hand that girl over to me then I'll leave without another word."_

_Tsunade said nothing, not that she had the chance, because at that moment, Tayuya shouts at him._

"_Shut the hell up Snake Bitch. I'm not gonna anywhere with you. I'm gonna stay with Monster Tits and Neechan forever, so drop dead you snake looking, tongue slithering, ass licking, child abducting, pale, pale, pale snake guy bastard, Monster Tit staring Bastard."_

_Tayuya would have comtinued on, but Shizune covers her mouth and runs off without amother word, face red like Tsunade's. Watching them go, Orochimaru grins._

"_Looks like she'll keep me entertained."_

_In response, Tsunade punches the ground, destroying the ground and sending large chunks of the ground flying everywhere, including Orochimaru._

_Some distance away and quickly gaining more distance was Shizune and the screaming Tayuya._

"_What're you doing?" Tayuya thrashes violently under Shizune's arm._

_Not answering the girl, Shizune focuses on running, and running fast. Protecting Tayuya was a must, she had to, and she promised Kushina she would protect Tayuya. However, Shizune also made another promise long ago, and it was to protect Tsunade. Tsunade's earlier words pierced her deeply. She knew what Tsunade was going to say, something she didn't say, but she knew, and it hurt her deeply._

"_How can someone of your level be of any help to me? I am Tsunade, one of the Sanin and you are barely a chunin, to even believe you can help is something else. Stay out of the way or you'll be killed brat!"_

_It burned her inside knowing Tsunade didn't believe in her, didn't believe she could protect her, but she understood why that was so._

'_I'm not strong.'_

_This really hurt, but Shizune could not argue this because it was true._

'_I'll grow stronger.'_

_That was the plan for later, but for now she needs to keep running and hide until Tsunade's battle with Orochimaru was finished. The ground shakes violently once more and a shockwave pulsates through the forest, nearly knocking Shizune off her feet_

'_Looks like the battle is quickly growing fierce.'_

_So focused on running, Shizune takes notice to the person appearing behind her in a blur, and in one simple move, knocks her out._

_**Flashback End**_

"When I came to, Tsunade-sama was tending to me, and Tayuya was gone, Orochimaru had taken her."

Shizune's eyes were red with unshed tears by the time she was finished with the story. The room was silent. The only sound heard was the sake Tsunade was pouring into the saucer.

"You said Tayuya was the daughter of Kushina-san? Who is she?" Asks Shikamaru curiously.

For a moment, no one answers, but when the answer came, it wasn't from Shizune, it was from Anko.

"Kushina, there was only one Kushina in Konoha and she died on the night of the Kyuubi attack along with her husband. The woman's full name is Kushina Uzumaki, nicknamed the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, a powerful kunoichi and the mother to that idiot orange brat, Naruto Uzumaki."

Once more a silence passes through the room, but this time around, it was a stun silence, and like last time, Shikamaru breaks it.

"Sounds like a lot of trouble will be in the future Godaime-sama," Said Shikamaru. "I for one find it hard to believe that the girl is Naruto's sister, but when I think about our mission to retrieve Sasuke, her actions back then were strange," Shikamaru smirks. "But now that I know of her relation to Narto or her supposed relation, it makes since why she did what she did."

Curious, Tsunade sets down the sake bottle and glares at Shikamaru.

"And what did she do that was so strange?"

"She saved his life."

"How so?"

Cracking another smirk, Shikamaru smirks.

"Being the coward that I am, I learned at an early age how to read the strengths and the potential people who could bring me to death, and knew when running was good. Having said that, there was this ninja, you know, the one from the Kaguya Clan, Kimmimaro, the fifth member of the Sound Four. That guy suddenly appeared and Tayuya was afraid of him. Naruto being Naruto was not thinking and started running his mouth, and moved to attack him. I had no time to stop him, but Tayuya, she appeared in his path and punched him back over to me shouting," Shikamaru coughs a bit and recites her words. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed dumbass?" He said.

Another silence passes. Tsunade's eyes were dark and unreadable. The Hokage was silent, eerily silent. After a few more minutes of silence, she finally speaks up.

"Listen closely. Shizune, I want you to bring me Kiba Inuzuka and any other Inuzuka available," Tsunade turns to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru Nara, I'm assigning you a new mission, along with Kiba Inuzuka, Shizune, and whoever else Shizune can find in the Inuzuka Clan that is able to help. The mission is the same as before, hunt down Tayuya and bring her back to Tayuya," Tsunade's eyes darken. "When everyone is gathered, I want you to brief them all on the girl's abilities. Failure is not an option this time around." Nodding numbly, Shikamaru asks another question.

"When do we set out?"

"In two hours."

"Shizune you're Squad Captain again."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"All of you are dismissed."

The ninja quickly leave and when they were gone, Tsunade slumps back in her seat, exhausted from head to toe.

"I don't need this, I really don't," Grabbing the sake bottle once more, she drinks right from the bottle. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, I'm sorry Shizune, Tayuya, Naruto, I'm so sorry, but it had to be done. You can hate me when you discover the truth, but it had to be done."

Closing her eyes, Tsunade drifts off to sleep, mind plagued with nightmares over that day when Ororchimaru took Tayuya under his wing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Park**

Arriving at the park on Shikamaru's suggestion, Shizune found Kiba and Akamaru playing a game of tag with his mother and partner, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru. The family was running around like a bunch of kids, domination the entire park with their antics. It was a wonderful sight to behold in fact. It wasn't normal to see the Inuzuka Family play like this out in the open when they had their private training grounds to do so on. However remembering Shikamaru's earlier words, Shizune knew this wasn't quite true.

"_Kiba and his mother usually go to the park and play around on Tuesdays around this time, so he should be there."_

Like he said, Kiba and Tsume were there. However, Shizune made no move to approach them, knowing she would be intruding on something private. Thirty minutes pass when the four finally stop, and Tsume turns to address Shizune.

"Thanks for not interrupting Shizune. So tell me, what does the Hokage's Aid want with us?" Asks Tsume smirking.

Not wasting anytime, Shizune gets down to business.

"Kiba Inuzuka, you are to come with me and Shikamaru Nara on a retrieval mission to bring a package back to Konoha," Shizune turns to Tsume. "I would like it if you joined us on this mission Tsume-san, we could use your help in tracking this person down."

Shrugging, Tsume's smirk widens a bit. "Sure, I'll go. I can use this chance to see how far Kiba and Akamaru's partnership and strength have grown."

Nodding, Shizune turns to Kiba. "Pack up, we leave within the next hour and a half." Having said what she wished, Shizune vanishes via shunshin.

Laughing, Kiba picks up Akamaru. "Yahoo, looks like we have another mission Akamaru, are you ready for this buddy?" Akamaruu gives Kiba a confident bark in response, and Kiba grins hearing it. "This time we won't fail, nice words buddy." Placing Akamaru on his head, Kiba turns to his silently staring mother. "What's up Ma?" Tsume grins and shakes her head.

"Nothing, let's go pack up."

"Alright."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Konoha's Gates**

"Is everyone here?"

It was mission time.

"Looks like it." Drawls out Shikamaru yawning. "Just came back from a mission, why do I have to go on another one?"

Giving Shikamaru a apologetic smile, Shizune taps the side of her head. "Because you're the only one to have faced that girl in battle, we need you to tell us everything of what she's capable of so we can counter her when the time comes. That girl will not come quietly, I'm sure you already realize this knowing her personality."

Scratching the back of his head, Shikamaru gives Shizune a tired glare. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't want to do this, but a mission is a mission so leave all the planning to me when it comes to Tayuya."

Kiba stares at Shikmaru strangely. "Wasn't with the Sound Four? Isn't she dead?" Shikamaru returns Kiba's strange stare.

"I'm honestly surprised you remember her, but yeah, she's alive." Scratching his head again, Shikamaru stares at nothing in particular. _'I just don't understand how though.'_ He adds mentally.

Having enough, Tsume speaks up. "Enough chitchat, tell me about our target Shizune." A nod is what she receives.

"I will, but let's get moving. Kiba-kun, Tsume-san this belongs to the target," Shizune hands them a piece of a broken flute. The two take a few sniffs of the flute and as one let their partners sniff the flute as well. Once they were done, Tsume turns her eyes on Shizune, a strange glare appearing within them.

"This scent, I recognize this scent, but it's impossible." Seeing the glare in Shizune's eyes, Tsume knew it was true. "I see, well, let's get moving then. Looks like I'll finally have the chance to introduce her to the whole pack now," Tsume smiles at the confused Kiba. "Looks like you'll have more problems from here on Kiba." Laughing loudly, joyfully, Tsume takes off running at an amazing speed, Kuromaru right by her side.

Stun and a little upset that Tsume suddenly took off without warning, Shizune gives chase. A second later Shikamaru runs after her, followed by a confused Kiba and Akamaru.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours have passed since the start of the mission, and it was well into the night. The squad dubbed Team Shizune sat at a small campsite under the moonlight. Munching on an nutrition bar, Kiba gives his unusual giddy mother a strange look.

"Say Ma, what's the deal? You've been all strange since you sniffed that flute," Kiba's eyes darken slightly as he peers at the woman. "Are you high?" A slap and punch is what he receives from his mother and a bite from Kuromaru. "Ouch, ouch, sorry, I was joking." Kiba cries out as Kuromaru munches harder on his arm.

Grinning at Kiba's pain, Tsume wags her finger at her son.

"It's a secret, a secret that should have never been a secret, so I guess I'll let you know. You Kiba have another sister." Kiba sputters at this, and Shikamaru cracks open an eye from his position under a tree. Shizune said nothing and checks over her supplies.

"What do you mean another sister? Have you been sleeping around again?"

Another bite from Kuromaru is what he receives for his words. Giving Kuromaru a grateful nod, Tsume levels Kiba with a stern glare. "It seems I need to train you a bit more Kiba," Tsume's lips curl into an angry snarl, exposing her large fangs. "To speak to the Alpha in such a way…are you trying to say something to me?" An enormous amount of killing intent releases from Tsume for one moment, flooding the area. Everyone shivers, but only Kiba was openly whimpering as the killing intent is focused only on him. Whimpering a little louder, Kiba bows his head to his mother.

"I'm sorry; I was out of line mother."

Eyes growing hard, Tsume motions Kiba to look at her, and when he does, she punches him in the face. Gritting his teeth so he wouldn't scream, Kiba hits the ground hard. Cheek bruising, he stares up at his scowling mother. The scowl, the glare, Kiba knew what it meant, and he wasn't going to disappoint. Quickly getting to his feet, Kiba pounces on his mother, and the woman grins the moment he does. Tumbling across the clearing, scrapping like dogs, rekindling like an Inuzuka would, something no one outside their clan would ever begin to understand.

'_Psychos.' _Thought Shizune and Shikamaru annoyed.

Kuromaru and Akamaru watches their partners play silently. Turning from the fight, Kuromaru turns to Akamaru. Sensing the movement, Akamaru lowers his head slightly as if trying to hide.

"What to play too runt?"

Giving Kuromaru a deadpanned stare, Akamaru responds.

"Arf."

This translates to this.

"_I rather not, I have to sleep."_

As if to prove this trught, Akamaru yawns and falls asleep a second later, earning an annoyed glare from Kuromaru.

"Damn runt." Mumbles Kuromaru.

Following Akamaru's example, Kuromaru also falls asleep. Not too far from them, Shikamaru yawns and drifts off to sleep, easily tuning out the scraping Inuzuka's thanks to his trained ability to tune out his mother. Near a tree by Shikamaru's, Shizune rolls her eyes, and focuses back on her supplies, checking over everything, making sure everything was fine for when they cornered Tayuya and finally brought her home.

'_I won't fail this time. I'll protect you Tayuya, I'll protect and bring you home.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Days later, the group was finally reaching Tayuya's location. Two days earlier, Kiba noticed Tayuya's scent had become quite strong, but there was another scent mixed in with hers, and when he revealed this information to the others, Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"_Looks like she has a companion."_

However it was Tsume who noticed something off about the new scent, something Kiba did not pick up on. The second scent was strange, dulled in a sense. There was only one person whose scene was dulled, and that was Naruto Uzumaki. The boy's scent was already aggravating, because of the ramen, and yet pleasant thanks to the refreshing scent of flowers, but mixed with that of a fox, it was downright revolting. This scene however was quite different, yet similar to Naruto's. While the scent of flowers was there, and a lot honey, something Tsume licked her lips at, there was the unmistakable scent of a bug, a terrifyingly large poisonous bug. How she knew the bug was large, well, Tsume had a high affinity when it came to intuition, and hers was never wrong, so when she believed something to be true, she knew it to be true.

"We're close." Suddenly announces Kiba.

Nodding her head, Shizune holds up her hand, stopping the others in their tracks,.

"Does everyone understand the plan?"

Giving Shizune a small smirk, Shikamaru answers.

"Surround and capture, a simple plan, and yet effective."

Smirking widely, Tsume licks her upper fang.

"That runt won't know what's coming."

Giving Akamaru a grin, Kiba speaks up.

"Are you ready Akamaru?"

"Arf."

Nodding, Shizune gives them all pointed stares and forms a seal.

"Form the Chakra Earplugs as planned. When we do we won't be able to communicate, and will rely on instinctive action the moment we begin the operation."

Everyone nods and forms the jutsu. It was a simple task. The only thing required for the jutsu to work was for them to focus chakra in their ears, sealing off their ability to hear. In all actually, this wasn't really a jutsu, it was more of a chakra manipulation exercise inspired by the leaf exercise taught in the academy.

Motioning everyone forward with a simple move of her hand, the group scatters, and moves deeper into the forest where a cabin is seen in the distance. Quickly closing in on the house, Shizune stops and hides behind a tree seeing the target glancing out the window darkly, the curse seal already active, a flute to her mouth. Watching the girl, Shizune feels a strange mix of excitement and worry. She did not want to fight Tayuya, but with the way things were looking, a fight was going to happen wither she wished it or not. However, the thought of bring Tayuya back, to properly reunite with her filled with excitement and glee. The girl, regardless of everything that's happen was her little sister and she was going to bring her home. So with that in mind, Shizune steps out from behind the tree and steps through some bushes, her eyes locking on the deadly glaring Tayuya.

"Tayuya-chan, I've come to take you home."

In response to her words, the Curse Mark spreads further across Tayuya's body. The girl lips curl into a vicious hateful snarl, and Shizune's eyes narrow seeing her playing the flute. For a minute Tayuya plays and for a minute Shizune watches her. Shizune could see the questioning, yet angry glare in the girl's wide eyes. Seeing this, Shizune taps her right ear, confusing Tayuya further. Deciding to answer the girl's silent question, Shizune speaks, smirking as she did, shocking and angering Tayuya further.

"Chakra ear plugs, sorry, but your sound genjutsu is now sealed."

It was wrong, but Shizune feels satisfaction at Tayuya's enraged face. There was no need for words, because Shizune could read the curse on Tayuya's face, a curse she heard plenty of times years ago when the girl was ever seriously upset and angry at either her or Tsunade.

"_Fucking Bitch."_

* * *

_**Haku: Looks like that's the end of this chapter.**_

_**Tayuya: Looks like we can finally move on, about fucking time**_

_**Haku: I'm starting to wonder if you can say a sentence without having a curse in it**_

_**Tayuya: What the fuck are you talking about, of course I can**_

_**Hakau (Shakes his head slowly): I want see that, but we don't have much time Tayuya-san**_

_**Tayuya: Then make time you confusing bastardless dick**_

_**Haku: What does that even me?**_

_**Tayuya (Ignores Haku): I'll show you asshole, I can say a sentence without cursing, juts watch**_

_**(Tayuya walks away, mumbling curses the entire way out the studio and beyond)**_

_**Haku: Oookay, well that's the end of this chapter. Next time things heat up and we have an appearance from our favorite blonde orange wearing ninja and his perverted master.**_

_**(?): Super Pervert!**_

_**Haku (Sweat drops): Oh no!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Haku: After almost a year of absence we return**_

_**Tayuya: Was it really that long Confusing Character?**_

_**Haku: Not quite, but at the rate things were looking we may have been shut down**_

_**(A large figure appears behind Haku)**_

_**(?): Well, well, well, who is this lovely little lady here?**_

_**Haku (sweat drops): One, I'm a boy, and Two, if you dare try to grope me to see I'll kill you Jiraiya-sama**_

_**(The shadow fades from Jiraiya and he backs away slowly)**_

_**Jiraiya: Right, haha, I wouldn't dare grope you**_

_**Tayuya (deadpans): Everyone the Pervert Jiraiya**_

_**Jiraiya: Super Pervert!**_

_**Haku (shakes head): Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**Tayuya: Chapter**_

_**Jiraiya: Start**_

* * *

This situation was more trouble than Tayuya wanted. To think she would be in such a situation where she would have to face Shizune of all people again. It sucks because she just escaped her a little while ago, escaped her and the lazy bastard hiding near the tree by Shizune. The entire situation was irritating. How dare the woman say she would take her home? Tayuya had no home. This was something she believes from the bottom of her heart. She always believed this, ever since the day Orochimaru took her under his wing.

'_No, that's not right. It's more li__ke he curled his little snake body around me and held me tight, strangling the life out of me.'_

Chakra earplugs were something different, but it was something Tayuya could get around if she put a little effort in it. There was a skill Tayuya has been working on, and now was the time to use it. Unfortunately, it required body contact, and with the chakra signatures she was beginning to feel it was going to be difficult to pull it off. Plus there was another problem.

"Shit."

Back in the house was her unmovable future servant. Leaving the Jinchuriki alone would be foolish on her part. Many possibilities of what could happen if she left Fu alone runs through Tayuya's mind in a blink. All situations turned out bad, some better than others, but all bad for her. A plan was needed. What that plan was, Tayuya didn't know, so she needed time to think of one. Leaping out of the window, Tayuya bites her thumb and slams her hand on the ground.

"_**Summoning Jutsu – Doki!"**_

In an explosion of smoke, the Doki appears behind the glaring Tayuya. Giving them a simple command from playing a note on her flute, she sends them on the attack.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The moment Tayuya came out of the window, Tsume crouches down ready to attack. The moment Tayuya summoned her Doki, Tsume growls, matching the growling Kuromaru. When the Doki went on the attack, Tsume and Kuromaru went on the attack as well.

"_**Fang Over Fang!"**_

The jutsu hit their marks, and drill through two of the Doki, destroying them instantly. Coming out of the jutsu, Tsume and Kuromaru lands next to Shizune, and glare at the final Doki, their fangs bared.

"Now!" Tsume barks.

"_**Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"**_

The shadows reflected from the moonlight off the trees gather into tendrils and shoot out for the final doki, binding it before it reaches the wide-eyed Shizune, suspending it in midair.

"_**Fang Over Fang!"**_

The jutsu hits the final Doki, ripping it apart, causing an explosion. The ground shakes and the ninja shield their faces from the flying rocks and the body parts of the Doki. Cursing heavily, Tayuya leaps back, landing on the roof of the hideout, and glares down at the Konoha Shinobi.

'_Okay, this is not __turning out like I want at all.'_

Doki destroyed, outnumbered, and life energy quickly draining thanks to a stupid hickey, things was not looking good for Tayuya at all. To turn things around, all she needs is to make contact with them. Of course there was a chance that the jutsu wouldn't even work, but it was a chance Tayuya was willing to take. Throwing all common sense away, Tayuya roars like a beast and charges Shizune like a wild animal. Shocked that Tayuya would go for a frontal assault, Shizune prepares to defend. Pleased that Shizune was not running away, Tayuya grins, and focuses chakra into her fist. The chakra focusing into her fist pulsates like a note from Tayuya's flute. Fist pulsating once more, Tayuya cocks back her arm as she closes in on Shizune.

'_I got her now.'_

Off to the side, Tsume watches the reckless charge with narrowed eyes. There was something very off with this situation. What Tayuya was doing was something unbefitting of a ninja. It was reckless and stupid. There was obviously some kind of plan forming in the girl's mind.

'_But what is it, what does she has planned?'_

Not knowing what it is Tayuya was doing, but feeling the danger through her skin, Tsume charges after Tayuya. It did not take long for Tsume to reach Tayuya. Kicking off the ground, Tsume flips over Tayuya's head and lands between her and Shizune. Twisting her body so her head was near the ground and her leg was in the air, Tsume locks her leg around Tayuya's punching arm.

"What?" Cries Tayuya.

Kicking off the ground with her other leg, Tsume flips once more, and maneuvers her body so she had Tayuya in a hold. Roaring like a wild beast, Tsume slams the screaming Tayuya into the ground, knocking her out. However when she did this, Tayuya's attack disperses, and a wave of chakra releases from Tayuya's fist into the ground, releasing a small tremor through the ground. Cracks appear on the ground around Shizune, Tsume, and the unconscious Tayuya, cracks that spread all the way to the hideout and to the trees were Shikamaru was hiding behind.

The attack would have been devastating if it would have hit Shizune, something the jounin realizes. Falling back in exhaustion, Shizune gives Tsume a grateful grin.

"Thanks Tsume-san."

Flashing Shizune a wild grin, Tsume wordlessly releases Tayuya, allowing her body to drop on the ground like a doll. Hearing grunting behind her, Tsume glances back to see Kiba carrying an unconscious Fu in his arms with Akamaru on his head, and Kuromaru by his side.

"Hey mom that was cool what kind of move was that? " Asks Kiba excitedly.

Chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm, Tsume points to Fu.

"A little move I picked up from watching the Raikage brawl once a long time ago, but never mind that, who is that?"

Kiba shakes his head.

"I don't know, but she has Tayuya's scent all over her. I think she may be her partner or something," Fu groans in her sleep. "She's messed up pretty bad." Shikamaru lands next to Kiba.

"She's a shinobi," Shikamaru gives Fu a glance over. "What village is she from?" Kiba shrugs having not seen any kind of hitati-ate on her.

Lifting Tayuya into a sitting position, Shizune begins tying her up with chains branded with seals.

"We'll check into the girl's identity at the village. Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun check the house for anything that may belong to the girl and pack them into these sealing scrolls," Shizune tosses four scrolls at the genin, two to each boy. "You know how to use this right?" The two give Shizune a confirming nod and makes their way into the hideout. Bringing out another scroll, Shizune quickly writes a letter to Tsunade. After a few minutes she was finish and closes the scroll. Biting her lip she flashes through a number of seals, and slams her hand into the ground with a cry.

"_**Summoning Jutsu!"**_

In an explosion of smoke a small slug appears.

"Take this to Tsunade-sama at once." Shizune pushes the scroll into the slug's body. The slug releases a small squeak and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Standing, Shizune gives Tsume a victory smile.

"The mission is complete Tsume-san."

Shaking her head smirking, Tsume glances to the left into the forest.

"Not quite, there's some prey still out there," Tsume's eyes darken. "And I'm not satisfied with this hunt at all."

In the forest hiding from Tsume's sights, but not her sense of smell, Kabuto shivers at the glare Tsume was sending in his direction.

'_I can't stick around any longer, this is getting dangerous.'_

Running off to escape with his life and report to Orochimaru, Kabuto silently ponders what Tayuya's and her companion's fate would be in the hands of the Leaf.

An hour later the Konoha Shinobi were making their way back home. Fu was still unconscious thanks to Tayuya's earlier attack, while Tayuya herself has regained her consciousness. The girl was chained and was on Kuromaru's back, silent and unmoving. The fire within her eyes was put out. To think she would be defeated so easily and taken back to a place she would rather see in flames was so unsettling. To be brought to the place where the woman who sent her to hell is, was truly terrifying for Tayuya. Love was an emotion Tayuya felt for that person and Shizune once before, but not anymore, not since that day. She personally hoped one day she would never see them again, but to think she would meet Shizune, not once, but twice over the course of a month was crazy, and now she was going to see that woman, that bitch Tsunade. It never crossed her mind until now, but Tayuya wonders what she would do when she sees Tsunade after so long. Every possible situation passes through Tayuya's mind in a blink. No situation was good, none of them, and this made tears gather in Tayuya's eyes. However, Tayuya would not let them drop; she refuses, because she never cries, not because she was a kunoichi, but because she had long promised herself that she would never cry again.

"Fuck."

Behind her, watching Tayuya closely was Shikamaru, and he blinks as a teardrop hits the middle of his forehead. Frowning at the sight of Tayuya crying, Shikamaru looks away, leaving the girl to grieve in private.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Land of Water**_

_**Uni village**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

Grabbing Naruto's outstretched arm, Jiraiya effortlessly flips Naruto into the air. Twisting on his feet, Jiraiya follows up with a simple kick to Naruto's chest, sending him flying into the lake behind him. Water shoots high into the air once the _Rasengan_ hits it. Also in the air screaming like a maniac was Naruto. Waving his arms wildly, Naruto wonders what to do next, when he hears a cry deep from within his mind. Growing stiff, an image of a crying Tayuya momentarily flashes in Naruto's mind. Holding his head in pain, Naruto curls up in the air, and drops like a rock, heading for a direct path towards the ground.

"Shit," Jiraiya runs to intercept the falling Naruto. Pushing chakra into his feet, Jiraiya's speed increases dramatically and he vanishes in a blur. "Got ya kid." Leaping into the air, Jiraiya catches Naruto with a flip and lands on top of the pond.

Releasing a small groan, Naruto stares up at Jiraiya weakly.

"Thanks," Naruto climbs out of Jiraiya's arms, still holding his head. "Man that was crazy," A bit disoriented Naruto shakes his head. "Why did I suddenly see that Sound Girl? Isn't she dead?" Confused, but not allowing it to bother him any longer than it should, Naruto leaps away from Jiraiya and falls into a sloppy stance. "Come on Pervy Sage I'm not done yet."

Jiraiya holds up his hand to stop Naruto, but the boy was already charging with six clones at his side. Sighing in annoyance, Jiraiya prepares to beat Naruto until he couldn't move so he could listen to him later.

'_So he's developing The Sight like Kushina.'_

Things were quickly becoming troublesome. At the rate things were progressing, it was going to be impossible to keep secrets from Naruto any longer. The boy had to know about his sister, about his living family, and he needed to know tonight.

'_I hope you're ready for this brat.'_

* * *

_**Naruto: So short**_

_**Tayuya: Better than nothing bitch**_

_**Naruto: I really don't like working with you**_

_**Tayuya: Same here fucker**_

_**Shikamaru: On and off the set you two are like this**_

_**Naruto: I can't help it that this idiot girl is so annoying**_

_**Haku: I fear that I am being forgotten**_

_**(Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tayuya stare at the glaring Haku)**_

_**Haku: This is a special segment for me; I really don't like having such interference during my only time to shine. (Ice Mirrors appear around Tayuya, Naruto and Shikamaru) Do you want me to get violent?**_

_**(The three shakes their head furiously. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly departs, leaving the sweating Tayuya alone with Haku)**_

_**Tayuya (nervously): Right, well, fuck**_

_**Haku: Thank you for having us back everyone, but please excuse the earlier intrusion**_

_**(Jiraiya walks into the room and notices the shivering Tayuya)**_

_**Jiraiya: What did I miss?**_

_**Haku (smiles): Nothing. We'll see you all next chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jiraiya: It looks like the show is moving once more**_

_**Tayuya: The Super Perv makes a real appearance**_

_**Haku: I really wish you would just let me do all the announcing**_

_**Tayuya: Oh don't get your little panties in a knot Confusing Character, you can still do your thing**_

_**Haku: Please stop calling me confusing character**_

_**Tayuya: No way it's too much fun**_

_**(Haku's eyes narrow and he draws a senbon from his sleeve, while Tayuya draws out her flute)**_

_**Jiraiya: Okay enough of playing around. (Jiraiya walks pass Tayuya and Haku) Konsu does not own the series Naruto. Enjoy this next installment, hehehe, maybe if things keep going in this direction this story may even reach the level of fame of my Icha Icha series**_

_**Haku and Tayuya: Don't joke around like that**_

* * *

Late within the night, a silent Naruto sits in a tree staring up at the moon. An hour earlier he and Jiraiya had a very interesting talk. The talk consisted of the origins of the Uzumaki Clan and their destruction. While Jiraiya had explained this, the conversation shifted to the topic of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and eventually his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"So unreal." Whispers Naruto. "It's very unreal."

To learn that his father was the Fourth Hokage had been shocking, but not as shocking as learning that his mother was like him, an outcast of society, a Jinchuriki, but not just any Jinchuriki, but the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, just like him. This was something Naruto wanted to learn more about. He wanted to learn how the demon escaped and why his father would seal the demon inside of him. When he asked this, Jiraiya had smiled gently and rubbed his head lovingly, giving him an answer that he did not quite understand.

"_I have a clue as of why, but if I had to guess, it is because he was both a father and a Hokage."_

Soon after saying this, Jiraiya revealed that he was his Godfather, which shocked Naruto to no end, and before he could respond to this sudden revelation, Jiraiya dropped the bomb about his older sister, Tayuya Uzumaki. Once again, Jiraiya did not give him much information, and the only information he did give was that Tayuya had been in Tsunade's care for a number of years before Orochimaru had taken her under his wing by force. When Naruto heard this, his heart sank like a rock, a terrible grim feeling overwhelming at the thought of Orochimaru having taken someone else connected to him. However, a new thought had hit Naruto, a realization that his sister was alive, and that he could possibly be with her, together a family with Jiraiya.

"But that's impossible."

After that realization, another one hit Naruto, a darker one, and he shudders remembering the Fouled Mouth Sound Kunoichi Tayuya. Whenever Naruto thought of her, his heart ached and yet, a strange sense of warmth flooded him. Sure the girl was damn annoying, her cursing was irritating as hell, and she was working as a ninja under Orochimaru whose mission was to take Sasuke to Sound.

"I'm getting pissed," Naruto's eyes turn red. "Better change the train of thought."

There was something else however, something he could not explain. During the time Naruto was around Tayuya, he felt at peace. Things were not as they seem, something within him shouted this to him. The shout sounded like that of a woman, screaming for him to see through the lies and to not hate the sound kunoichi. It was odd, but the voice brought him more peace and comfort than anything or anyone Naruto has ever come in contact with before. Strangely enough, Naruto listened to the voice, believing in it, like he would his own words when it concerns his dream of becoming Hokage. It was because of this that Naruto decided to find out more about her, and when he brought Sasuke back to Konoha, he would take her too…as a prisoner of course. However, during his battle with Sasuke, Naruto somehow knew Tayuya had died in battle and that heart of his that was breaking during his fight with Sasuke, nearly shattered into a million pieces.

Naruto did not understand how he knew Tayuya had died, he just did, and he silently accepted this fact. However, nearly hours after awakening in the hospital did he feel that Tayuya was alive once more, alive and well. Once again he did not understand how he knew this, he just did, and once again, he silently, yet strangely accepted this fact without much difficulty. It was only when he met the strange delivery girl did things take a sudden turn for the weird. Not only did he feel like he met the girl before, he felt as if she was Tayuya, but Naruto did not believe in such coincidences, not at all, so he brushed it off and left town with Jiraiya. After leaving town however, a strange pain like no other had hit Naruto. It felt like was being crushed by Gaara's sand and pierced by Sasuke's _chidori_ all the while dealing with Haku's _Crystal Ice Mirrors_ at once. It was pain Naruto never wanted to experience again, and if he had his way, he would never do so again.

"I'll make sure it'll never happen again," Naruto declares standing. "Count on it."

The cause of the pain, the cause of Naruto knowing about Tayuya's death and resurrection, it was all thanks to a link his clan had with one another. There was no official name for it, but from what Jiraiya explained to him, his mother gave it one and it was one very cheesy one too, one that he would most definitely like.

_**Uzumaki Clan Soul Link**_

The name is not for show, because it is through the soul that the Uzumaki could feel one another, well, at least how Kushina described that she could feel her family. It was not something everyone in the clad could do, only a choice few, and in Kushina the ability was at its strongest.

"No, not just her, but her siblings as well," Naruto leaps out the tree and lands on the ground softly. "And I guess I have it too. I need to learn more about this ability," Scratching his head, Naruto shouts out at the sky in frustration. "Dammit," Naruto pulls on his hair. "I'm left with more questions with no one to provide the damn answers." Naruto punches the tree next to him.

It was slow, but something begins to form in Naruto's mind. A plan, a risky, not well thought up plan forms, and Naruto grins at the thought. It was like any other plan he came up with in the past, quick and on the spot, but the plan had to be done. He needed answers, he needed to find his big sister, Tayuya, and he needed to find out more about his clan. Now Naruto was not the smartest guy around, but even his brain can start moving surprisingly fast when he really focuses. His idea was simple, very simple, and if it was any normal person, they would not even think about doing what he was about to do.

'_I'm going to head to the Land of Whirlpool…wherever that it.'_

It was a good plan, but it was a stupid one for several reasons. One, the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out long ago. Two, the people who wiped out the Uzumaki Clan may still exist. Three, the Land of Whirlpool was said to be destroyed and Naruto may be just going on a wild goose chase. Then finally four, the Akatsuki was still after him and going off on a wild goose chase where he may possibly be killed by three fractions, the people who killed his clan, the Akatsuki and nature itself could happen without doubt. There were obviously more cons than pros. To Naruto however he did not care, he just wanted answers.

"Maybe I should think this through some more." Grumbles Naruto.

"Thinking was never yours or your mother's strong point kid."

Recognizing Jiraiya's voice, Naruto turns to face the man.

"Pervy Sage," Naruto whispers. "How long have you been there?"

Smirking, Jiraiya crosses his arms over his chest and gives Naruto an intense stare.

"Long enough to know that you're planning something stupid," Jiraiya's smirk drops. "It's the same look Kushina usually got when she was about to do something _very_ stupid. Like your father, I was her sensei, but only for a short time. I watched her grow up into an adult, and some traits just don't go away no matter how old you become," Jiraiya's eyes narrow. "And I can see you gained more than her style of ninjutsu, you gained plenty of her personality."

Walking to Naruto's side, Jiraiya places his large hand on Naruto's head.

"But you look more like your father when you're loss and confused. Thankfully I know how to remedy the situation." Announces Jiraiya proudly.

Watching Jiraiya blow on his fist, Naruto knew what was coming and he holds up his arms to defend against the punch.

"Gah!"

It was not a punch however; it was a kick, a kick to the stomach, a kick to the stomach that sent Naruto flying far, too far for words. Vision slowly fading to black, Naruto could see Jiraiya smiling softly at him and with a wave, turns and walks away.

'_What…the…hell?'_

These were Naruto's thoughts before all went black.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Naruto awakens in a bed groaning. Sitting up slowly, Naruto rubs his head, and then his aching stomach.

"Augh, damn that really hurts."

For a moment Naruto had forgotten how he was hurt. However, it was only for a moment, and when he remembers, he jumps up and screams loudly.

"DAMN PERVY SAGE!"

"Will you shut the hell up you loud brat!"

An intense wave of killing intent washes over Naruto, not only frightening him, but causing him to fall flat on his butt. Walking in the room he was resting in was a girl a little older than he clad in a simple dark red shirt and black shorts. The girl was glaring at him with her pupil-less pink eyes. The girl runs her hand through her short black hair, plays with a bang and returns her attention, her dark glare back to Naruto. He gulps at the sight. The glare was a little too similar to the one the crazy snake lady Anko gave him back at the Chunin Exams.

"Ahaha," Naruto laughs awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that, but um, where am I?"

"You're at the Koma Inn," The girl breathes in deeply. "I'm Kuro Tsuuchi one of the workers here," Kuro narrows her eyes at Naruto. "You were unconscious for a few days there kid. For a shinobi of Konoha you aren't strong, that's for sure." Laughs Kuro.

A vein pulsates in Naruto's forehead at the laughter and Kuro's insulting words. Rising to his feet quickly, Naruto points at her.

"Stop laughing, ttebayo," Kuro raises an eyebrow at this. "I'm the ninja who's goin to take the name of Hokage one day," Kuro's smirk widens. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha, you better remember it."

The way Naruto introduced himself causes Kuro's laughter to increase tenfold. The girl was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. Pointing at Naruto, Kuro's laughter grows louder, her laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Hahaha, did you say Hokage?" The vein pulsating in Naruto's head grows stronger. "Oh man, I heard Konoha Shinobi were dreamers, but this is ridiculous," Rubbing a tear from her eyes, Kuro heads for the door. "Ahahaha, if you're well enough to tell jokes like that, then you're well enough to get going. If you plan on staying here, then talk to the Landlady," Kuro stops and faces Naruto once more, smirking widely. "It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, haha, I'll make sure to remember your name." With a wink, Kuro leaves the room and Naruto alone.

When Kuro left, Naruto huffs, flops back on the bed and glares out the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Damn she was annoying," Naruto shakes his head. "But what did Pervy Sage do? Where is he?"

Groaning once more, Naruto sighs and lays back down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifts off into a very light and uncomfortable sleep full of nightmares of ghostly red-haired woman and a crying Tayuya.

* * *

_**Haku: Oh, I got a mention in this chapter…I'm happy**_

_**Tayuya (sarcastic): Oh, so did I…I'm fucking ecstatic**_

_**(Haku glares at the smirking Tayuya)**_

_**Haku: Naruto-kun is correct, you are quite annoying**_

_**(Outside a loud agreeing shout from a familiar boy is heard)**_

_**Tayuya (jabs her thumb towards the window): Well that kid is annoying too**_

_**Haku: That may be, but not as annoying as you**_

_**Tayuya (ignores Haku): Looks like the story is focusing on that idiot**_

_**Haku: Are you ignoring me?**_

_**Tayuya: I better reappear soon**_

_**Haku: You are ignoring me**_

_**Tayuya: Looks like a new character appeared and it's a tough bitch from the looks of it**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tayuya: We're back**_

_**Haku: With record time to boot**_

_**Jiraiya: Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**Tayuya: Isis is his however**_

_**Haku: Along with the plot**_

_**Jiraiya: Enjoy**_

* * *

"There's my bitch."

Kuro grins from behind a window watching her target laugh obnoxiously in the bar. He was a fairly tall man with a very slim build. In Kuro's eyes, the man looked like an everyday weakling civilian. She knew better however. The man was a Iwa Shinobi, he had escaped the village months earlier with secrets that were better left unknown. It was her mission to handle him accordingly. She smirks thinking of the things she plan on doing to him when she caught him.

"What're you doing?"

Nearly jumping out her skin from the unexpected voice, Kuro slips a hand into her sleeve, and swiftly turns around to face the fool who snuck up on her. When she saw who it was, she sighs, but keeps her hand in her sleeve nonetheless.

"_Hokage-sama_, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people."

Eyebrow twitching at the obvious sarcastic remark, Naruto glowers at the quietly laughing Kuro.

"Laugh it up, but me being Hokage is not a joke," Naruto moves to Kuro's side and stares in the window also. "So what are you doing?" Naruto stares at the laughing men inside. "Oh, hey, he's a Missing Nin…not to secretive is he?"

"Yep," Agrees Kuro. "But let me tell you. I am not spying on them," Kuro brings out cleaning supplies from nowhere. "I'm cleaning windows, so, if you don't mind, can you like, get the hell out of here."

"Um," Naruto's face scrunches up in thought. "Well, if you're busy." There was something off with what Kuro said, but Naruto could not figure out where. "I'll be heading inside then." He leaves Kuro at the window and heads inside the bar.

"Hmm."

Watching Naruto enter the bar, Kuro laughs awkwardly seeing everyone inside go silent the moment Naruto enters. The laugh grows seeing Naruto sit at the bar and casually greets the target.

"Is he stupid?"

A fist connects with Naruto's face sending him to the ground.

"Yep he's stupid."

The idiot jumps to his feet and returns thee punch only for it to be effortlessly be blocked by her target. It was not shocking to Kuro to see her target block the boy's punch. The target was a jounin. Despite being a missing nin, he was a highly praised by the Tsuchikage for his strength and might. This is why she was not surprised, and that Naruto, the idiot blonde, was surprised.

"Yep, so very, very stupid."

Kuro's target lifts Naruto effortlessly in the air and swings him around in a wide a arc. The boy's screams echoes throughout the room and vibrates pass the windows. She covers her ears as the boyu's screams grow louder. Wincing as his voice reaches a certain pitch, Kuro closes her eyes. The sound of glass shattering assaults her ears and Kuro did not need to have her eyes open in order to know what happened. Opening her eyes, she turns around to see Naruto laid out on the ground, cuts covering him from head to toe with glass scattered around him. Shaking her head, Kuro approaches Naruto with her hands on her hip.

"I don't know what you did, but you deserve it…_Hokage-sama_."

Naruto coughs and glares at Kuro.

"Shut up."

Not being able to help herself, Kuro laughs at Naruto's dazed face. Poking his cheek, Kuro grin widely.

"You are such an idiot _Hokage-sama_. You are lucky that man inside does not see you as anything more than an insignificant little worm."

Flinching at Kuro's words and hash tone, Naruto says nothing, but growls.

"So, what did you do in order to get thrown out the window?"

Answering without missing a beat, Naruto laughs as he does so.

"I told him he needed a bath."

"You said he stinks."

"Damn right."

"You really are stupid _Hokage-sama_."

"Will you stop that?"

Kuro grins.

"Stop what, _Hokage-sama?_"

Naruto sits up, many of wounds already gone, something Kuro takes notice of.

"That. Stop that."

Having enough of teasing Naruto, Kuro sighs and stares at the broken window. She ignores the stares from inside the bar to stare at the window in dismay.

"Great, the Landlady is gonna have my hide for this," Kuro rubs the back of her head. "This is gonna be a pain."

Staring at Kuro with a tilt of his head, Naruto scratches the back of his head frowning.

"Why would the Landlady be mad at you?"

Scratching her cheek, Kuro responds with a tired sigh.

"Not just the inn, but she owns the bar as well," Naruto looks up at the bar sign. "Koma's Bar, it's a famous place. She has bars and inns spread across the country," Kuro explains. "I only angered her once, but it was enough for me to never do it again…plus I don't want to lose my job."

"I get it."

Standing, Naruto slowly walks away without another word. Watching him go, Kuro shakes her head and glares at the man inside once more.

'_Tonight is the night.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Two days had passed since Naruto first awaked in the village. Since then he had made his way in and out of the village, trying to get a good sense of the landscape. There was nothing particular about the place. It looked like any old market town to him. It was lively, people were cheery, and there were many things to do. There was even a ramen stand for him to pig out at, something he really enjoys. The people were friendly, if not overly so, but they were nice, a nice change from the people he usually meets when he enters a new village. They were not the least bit suspicious of him or casting him any cautious glares.

"That is very odd." Whispers Naruto.

It was actually very suspicious. The place was _too_ friendly. Not one person seem to bear any ill will towards anyone or thing. This would be ideal for anyone entering a new place, but Naruto was naturally suspicious of such actions. He has experience with such things as _'__too much kindness'_, it never boded well for him in the past.

'_Something must be going on behind the scenes,'_ Naruto gives a smile to a passing woman. _'__But what is it?'_

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Naruto fails to notice the dark stares coming from the people he had passed behind him. A man and a woman whispers to each other, they pointing at Naruto's Konoha Headband, their eyes piercing through Naruto's departing form.

"He's already been here for nearly week." Whispers the Woman worried.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. We don't want to catch his attention. Who knows what he'll say once he returns to his village." Responds the Man quietly.

"How much longer must we continue with this farce?"

"Until he leaves," The Man gives the woman a glance. "Until then, we must follow our orders to the letter."

"I know."

The Man suddenly smiles and gives the Woman a small nod.

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem."

The two smile at one another and walks off, never noticing that Naruto, a clone of Naruto was hiding behind a wall of a building, listening to everything they had said.

"I knew something was up. Better go report this to…me."

Grinning, the clone departs, making sure to stick to the shadows to avoid the eyes of the villagers. The clone moves fast, bypassing many without batting an eye. No one could see him, or so he thought. A kunai suddenly appears in front of the clone's face. Eyes widening at the sight of the kunai, the clone takes the hit to the face, it dispelling on contact. From on top of a rooftop, not too far from where the clone was when it vanished was Kuro. The girl was wearing a headband with the symbol for Iwa engraved in it.

"_Hokage-sama_ is no good at all," Kuro laughs spinning a kunai around her finger. "He's sure to draw the attention of that brute with the noise he's causing with his chakra."

Laughing loudly and not caring who heard, Kuro falls back on the roof holding her sides.

'_Oh man, that kid sucks, but he's so damn amusing.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At the ramen stand, Naruto was happily eating ramen when his head jerks up in surprise.

'_What the hell was that?'_

Memories that he did not remember happening assaults Naruto's mind. He remembers everything what happened to his clone up to the point it was destroyed. It was a strange situation. He could not explain it, but now that he thought about it. There were times when he created hundreds of clones, he would sometime see himself as if he was having an out of body experience whenever one of his clones were destroyed…which happens a lot during a fight.

"Strange."

However, Naruto's thoughts soon stray when he recalls the conversation between the two villagers earlier. Something _was _going on and Naruto being the curious guy he was, wanted to find out what. However, first things first, he wanted another bowl of ramen.

"Isis-san can I have another bowl?"

The woman behind the counter, Isis, gives Naruto a wide grin.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Isis (24) sets down a bowl of ramen for Naruto. "Please enjoy."

Giving Isis a bright smile, Naruto digs in, not noticing Isis's eyes darkening at the sight of him.

'_So this is One.'_

Laughing inwardly, Isis turns around and attends to the other customers.

* * *

_**Haku: Isis is in this one as well**_

_**Tayuya: I heard she was in that story as well**_

_**Jiraiya: Focus you two**_

_**Haku (nods): Right. It was an interesting chapter**_

_**Tayuya: I didn't appear**_

_**Haku: It's Naruto's turn this time around**_

_**Jiraiya: I wonder if anyone knows who the Iwa Kunoichi is.**_

_**Tayuya: They probably do…but I doubt it**_

_**Haku: She'll be revealed next chapter**_

_**Jiraiya: And the adventures continues**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Haku: Welcome back**_

_**Tayuya: Let's not waste time**_

_**Jiraiya: Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**Tayuya: Let's get this shit started**_

_**Haku: You should really watch your language**_

_**Tayuya: Oh shut up**_

* * *

Focused and observant, these were the keys to Naruto's points of gathering information. For nearly three hours he's trailed the man from earlier. During the course of his information gathering, Naruto came across a few interesting details about him. For one, the man was name Kou. He was thirty four and a miner. No family, and was currently single. Okay, maybe the information was not interesting at all, but was interesting was the fact that there was nothing interesting about him at all. The man was normal, too normal, and that reeked of suspicion.

'_Come on now,'_ Naruto yawns. _'You are way too normal to be anything but. What are you hiding/?'_

Following the man from the shadows, Naruto takes notices of Kuro shadowing _his_ every movement. Not that he knew, but Kuro had been shadowing him since he had been shadowing Kou. She will admit that the boy had decent tracking skills, decent information gathering skills, and above average stealth. It still amazes her how easily the boy could hide wearing that ugly orange. Hell, it even surprised her that she was able to lose track of the blonde a few times.

'_This is kid is a real pain in the ass.'_

Despite being a big pain in the ass, the boy had skills, and good intuition for falling Kou. The man was only second to the ringleader. The man was strong, but weak looking, just like the target. Fortunately the man was not a ninja, unfortunately, the man was a former samurai and knew his way around a sword. He was not to be underestimated, not at all. More than likely the man knew he was being followed by Naruto, but the chances were slim. The boy was good at what he was doing, and the only way Kou had a chance at finding Naruto would be if the man was a sensor.

'_But what would be the chances of that.'_

Not knowing, but very curious about this, Kuro continues her shadowing of Naruto. Day quickly changes into night as the hours pass. Naruto arrives at the bar once more, but this time instead of entering; he sits on the roof, contemplating his next course of actions.

'_Okay this situation has nothing to do with me, but I owe that guy a punch in the face.'_

The situation really had nothing to do with Naruto, but to be honest, revenge was not on his mind. The people intrigued him. He just had to know what they had planning. Hopefully he could finally learn something after shadowing Kou all day. The man was in the bar with the missing nin from earlier. Like earlier, the bar was ablaze with life, something that annoys Naruto greatly.

'_Geez, don't these asses sleep?'_

Rolling on his back, Naruto glares up at the sky and at the bright sky.

'_Beautiful.'_

Even at a time like this, Naruto can find time to enjoy the little things. He cracks a small smirk at the thought. For a moment, he wonders if this is what Shikamaru feels like when he gazes at the clouds.

"Their beautiful aren't they?"

A shadow covers Naruto, and the boy glares at the owner of the shadow, a twitch going through his right eyebrow.

"Kuro…what the hell do you want?"

No, this was not Naruto should be asking, and he knew this. Sitting up, he stares at the attire Kuro was wearing. She was clad in ninja gear, and on her forehead was the forehead protector belonging to Iwa.

"No, who the hell are you really?"

Grinning broadly, Kuro jabs her thumb at her chest, a chest Naruto spares a long glance at when she does. Feeling the stare, Kuro kicks Naruto in the face.

"A perverted Konoha shinobi, why am _I _not surprised," Focusing on Naruto, Kuro narrows her eyes at the boy. "As for who I am, well," Kuro suddenly freezes confusing Naruto.

"Hey, what's."

Quickly moving behind Naruto, Kuro covers Naruto's mouth with her hand and shushes him. A twitch goes through Naruto's eyebrow once more. The girl was driving him more and more up the wall. First he finds out she's a ninja, no, that was not right. First she makes fun of his dream of being the Hokage, then she makes fun of him even more and calls him stupid on multiple occasions, makes fun of his ramen, _his ramen_, then he finds out she's a ninja, and now the girl was trying to suffocate him.

"Hmhmmhmh."

"Shut up and listen."

He does so, and he hears nothing. He did not know what the girl was trying to get him to listen to, but other than the silence of the night, his heavy breathing and Kuro's whispering, there was nothing else to listen to.

'_Wait, what?'_

Feeling Naruto growing stiff, Kuro releases and smirks grimly.

"Get it now dumb ass?"

Yeah, Naruto got it, and he curses himself for not noticing earlier. The silence was unnatural. A few minutes earlier the sounds of laughter and shouting was coming from the bar below. Now however, now that he realizes it, there was nothing but silence. Taking a glance at Kuro, he saw her glancing around with her narrowed eyes. Catching on what she was doing, he too scans the area for the enemy. Turning around so he could check the area Kuro was not, Naruto freezes seeing a blade inches from his face, aimed between his eyes. Pupils shrinking at the sight of the blade, Naruto could not nothing, nothing at all but force his body to move, to dodge. A surge of chakra rages through Naruto's body. Body overheating from the sudden surge of chakra Naruto forces out, he manages to dodge to the right, narrowly avoiding a fatal strike. However, Naruto receives a deep cut above left eye. Blood leaks down his face and into his eye, blinding him.

"Shit." Curses Naruto.

Sharing Naruto's curse, Kuro's glare hardens.

"We're surrounded," Kuro ignores the second curse from Naruto and smirks. "Finally ready to play boys, cause' I am?"

Laughter booms across the area.

"That arrogance of yours has not changed at all," Kuro's eyes darken. "Kurotsuchi-san it is a pleasure to see you again after all this time."

They were surrounded from all sides. There was no possible way to escape…normally. A ninja, a samurai and a lot of fodder, things were not going to be easy. Cracking another smirk, Kuro, now known as Kurotsuchi (15) quickly forms a handseal. When she does, Kou and her target, Matsu appears, one behind her, the other in front. The behind her held a spear made of mud and dirt enforced with chakra, while the one in front held a chakra enforced sword, its blade moments from slashing her in two. As the weapons close in on her, Kurotsuchi's smirk widens greatly and she whispers lowly.

"I knew you were no match for me."

The joint attack hit home and rips Kurotsuchi to pieces. However, when her body splits, it turns to mud.

"Replacement Jutsu."

"Not quite."

Behind them with a squirming Naruto slung over her shoulders was a widely grinning Kurotsuchi. She flips back off the building with a shout.

"No, that's my Mud Exploding Clone Jutsu."

As if this was a trigger, the mud glows brightly and then explodes, leaving no one with any chance to escape. Back with Kurotsuchi and Naruto, the two were moving quickly. Well, it was actually Kurotsuchi moving with Naruto still on her back.

"Hey dammit let me go."

Obliging with Naruto's request, Kutotsuchi drops Naruto and skids to a stop. Throwing Kurotsuchi a dark glare, Naruto rises rubbing his butt and then wipes the blood away from his eye.

"I said let me go, not drop me."

"Same thing, now shut up and run that explosion won't keep them down for now."

Not waiting for Naruto's response, Kurotsuchi runs off once more. Quickly returning to his feet, Naruto gives chase, easily catching the girl.

"Kuro, tell me who you are and what you're up to?"

"Didn't you hear? I am Kurotsuchi, I'm a kunoichi from Iwa," Kurotsuchi moves around a corner. "I am here to kill that man, Matsu for the crimes against our village's Kage."

Something did not add up in Naruto's mind and he voices it.

"By yourself?

"I'm all that's needed."

The girl's answer was quick and full of confidence. There was nothing else to be said. Running through the village, the two take notice of pursuers. Sensing their fast approach, Naruto turns around and forms his favorite seal.

"_**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Fifty clones appear and runs to intercept their pursuers. Turning back on his heel, Naruto returns to Kurotsuchi's side. Not that she was showing it, but Kurotsuchi was shocked at the number of clones the boy produced. She knew the jutsu Naruto used all too well. Apparently it was a forbidden jutsu from Konoha. Like the name implies, the _Mass_ _Shadow Clone_ _Jutsu_ creates a large amount of solid clones that evenly distributes the user's chakra amongst them. She knew without a doubt that Naruto _should_ be dead from the amount of clones the boy produced.

"Heh, he's quite impressive."

Not knowing who it is she was talking about, Naruto gives Kurotsuchi a blank stare.

"Who's impressive?"

"No one you need to worry about _Hokage-sama_."

Opening his mouth to retort to Kurotsuchi's sarcasm, Naruto snaps his mouth shut, and in a move that surprises Kurotsuchi, he grabs her and pulls her into an alley. No sooner had he did, multiple mud balls hit the ground where they were just standing. Laughing uneasily, Naruto rubs the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh man, that was close," Kurotsuchi draws a kunai. "Hmm, how did I?" Naruto falls silent, while Kurotsuchi draws out a set of shuriken.

Standing in the middle of the road, Kou glares in their direction and in a movement to fast to see, draws and sheathes his sword. Back over with Naruto and Kurotsuchi, the two heard a crack behind them. Turning as one, they saw a line appearing on the building, a line followed by a bright light. The building was split in two. The top half slides smoothly from the bottom. The two watches all of this with wide eyes.

"What the." Starts Naruto.

"Fuck." Finishes Kurotsuchi

A powerful bang sounds and the top half of the building is blasted away. The cause was Matsu, his fist was aimed at the space where the building was. Naruto and Kurotsuchi stares at the man and then at Kou. They stare at one another and then leap away, gaining distance from the enemy. Landing on top of two separate buildings, the ninja glares at the samurai and the missing nin.

Pointing at Matsu, Naruto shouts at him.

"What the hell are you planning?"

Raising an eyebrow at the boy, Matsu wordlessly forms a seal, and takes a deep breath. Not knowing was coming, but feeling something similar to what he felt earlier, Naruto leaps in the air and forms a seal of his own.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Nine clones take flight with the original, all wielding ten shuriken in each hand. All at once they throw the shuriken at Matsu. The shuriken fly fast, but they were slow compared to Matsu. The man dodges without much effort on his part and with a roar, launches his attack at Naurot.

"_**Mud Bomb!"**_

Ten mud balls to match the number of Naruto's in the sky shoot out of Matsu's mouth. Each ball hits their target. Each Naruto Clone is destroyed on contact. The original was nowhere among the clones. A pulse of power releases from behind Matsu and he turns in an instant. What he saw surprises not only him, but Kurotsuchi as well. There was Naruto charging Matsu with the Rasengan, blue eyes blazing with power.

'_That's chakra,' _Kurotsuchi narrows her eyes. _'A ball of chakra,'_ There were stories circling in Iwa about a Konoha shinobi who used such an attack. It was a story all Iwa shinobi knew ahout, because they were taught about this shinobi upon entry to the Academy. _'Blonde Hair, blue eyes, a ball of chakra as an attack,'_ Kutosuchi's eyes narrow further. _'The jutsu, I believed it was called.'_

As if to finish Kurotsuchi's thoughts, Naruto screams out the jutsu.

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

Not to be hit by such a frontal attack, Matsu quickly sidesteps to the side, grabs Naruto's arm, and violently snaps it two.

"RAAAA!"

Still holding Naruto's arm, Matsu rams his knee into Naruto's gut, knocking the air out of them.

"Ugh."

Swiftly following up with a kick to Naruto's head, Matsu flashes through a number of seals and takes in a deep breath of air, his eyes locking on the soaring Naruto.

"_**Mud Bomb!"**_

Ten balls of mud shoots from Matsu's mouth, each striking Naruto in the chest. Bones cracking under the strain of the attacks, Naruto's screams grow louder. His body crashes through a window. Breaking much furniture upon entry, Naruto slams into a wall, cracking it and his back on impact. Slumping against the wall, Naruto groans painfully, and then passes out.

Back outside, Matsu stares in the direction Naruto flew off in scowling deeply.

"That jutsu, that appearance, could that boy be the child of that wretched Minato Namikaze," A twisted grin spreads across Matsu's face. "I bet the Tsuchikage would pay a great sum for that boy if he is that man's son."

Not that she was saying anything, but Kurotsuchi felt the same. As she battles Kou, her mind drifts to Naruto making her movements sloppy. It was because of this that Kou was able to land two clean slashes on Kurotuschi's chest. She muffles a cry as blood shoots from her chest and leaps back, gaining distance from the cold-eyed samurai. The situation was not looking good for her. Not only was it two against one, but it was a chunin against a jounin and a high level samurai. No, that was not the worst. Not only did she have to deal with them, but she had to deal with their reinforcements. Strangely enough the reinforcements were nowhere to be seen, causing her suspicion to rise.

'_Something is wrong.'_

On a neighboring building, watching the fight behind a genjutsu was a familiar man. He stares from the fight to the direction Naruto flew off in. Eyes narrowing, he could feel a malicious chakra in the air. He knew that chakra, he knew it all too well and he frowns. Cracking his neck, the man, Jiraiya prepares himself for further damage control.

'_I was hoping for this. I just wonder how much control he'll have when he releases the Kyuubi's powers.'_

Back over with Naruto, the boy groans in his sleep. Rising from his body was a red vile chakra, it filling the room with its evil. The ground cracks beneath him, and the wall behind him erodes.

"Hmmmm."

Releasing painful groans in his unconscious state, a strange encounter was going on within Naruto's mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"That's right, my power will give you the strength to survive boy."

"Stop, stop it, stop."

Red chakra squeezes around the trashing Naruto. Behind him, in a large cage was the Kyuubi. It was glaring down at the weak boy. It could not believe that it was sealed in such a weakling. He curses the Fourth Hokage for such a terrible fate. The boy's mother was far stronger than him, an idiot, but far stronger.

'_To suffer such a fate, I curse you to the deepest pit of hell Minato Namikaze,'_ Kyuubi grins. _'I will have my fun with this child. Think of this as a kind of revenge.'_

As the Kyuubi chuckles, a golden light shines within the room, washing away his power. He roars in pain. The light was burning away at his being. The light was coming from the boy, it was bright and powerful. However, the light only lasts for a moment. When it dies, Naruto lands on the ground with a thud. The boy breathes in deeply, trying to catch his breath. He cracks open an eye and glares at the Kyuubi, defiance shining within it.

"My power, I'll use my power, mine."

Believing that his power was enough to defeat the enemy, Naruto slowly climbs to his feet, his breaths short and fast. Holding the glare with the Kyuubi, a strange feeling begins to bubble within Naruto. It was different from the vile chakra he usually feels when using the Kyuubi's power. No, this feeling was completely different. Well, not completely. It was still a raging power, but it was serene, calm, almost like lightning. Reaching out for it, Naruto grasps it, and holds it closely to his soul.

The moment he does, a jolt goes through him. Around Naruto the world fades. A lightning bolt rains from above, striking him. When it does, lightning fires from Naruto's body in all directions like a web. In the web were many people, people that Naruto has never seen before, all but two were foreign to him. One of the people was Tayuya. The girl was chained to a chair, head bowed, tear drops dripping on the ground. The other was his mother. He did not know how, but he knew it was her. The woman was seated in a beautiful field full of white flowers. She was staring at the sky softly, whispering under her breath. He could hear her words and the words he hears shocks him.

"_You've finally awaken. You've breached the limit. That's good Naruto. Now go, go and run wild with the power of our clad, the Void Clan.'_

When this is said, all the people fade away. A powerful power swells within Naruto and he screams, jolting away to the real world. Wounds healing at an alarming rate, Naruto stand and glare in the direction he senses not only Kou, Matsu and Kurotsuchi in, but Jiraiya as well. He did not understand what was happening, but he knew without a doubt that the power surging through him was something different, something life changing.

"For some reason, losing seems very impossible."

Holding out his hand, a Rasengan forms instantly, shocking Naruto.

"Awakened? Breached the limit? What does that mean?" Naruto leaves the house through the broken window and glares at the sky. "Can you tell me mother?" Knowing he would not receive an answer, Naruto leaps towards the action, and vanishes in an intense blur that releases a shockwave upon movement.

'_I don't know what's goin on, but this power is amazing. Is this the power of the Uzumaki Clan, of the Void Clan?'_

* * *

_**Tayuya: What kind of appearance is that dammit?**_

_**Haku: It suits you just find**_

_**(Tayuya glares at Haku)**_

_**Tayuya: What the fuck does that mean Confusing Character?**_

_**(Haku returns the glare)**_

_**Haku: Confusing Character? You must want to die**_

_**Tayuya: Bring it on bitch bring it on**_

_**(Jiraiya watches the scraping two with a growing sweat drop)**_

_**Jiraiya: Um, yeah, see you all next chapter. (He pulls out a notebook) This will make great research material**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Haku: Welcome back**_

_**Tauyua: Konsu does not own Naruto**_

_**Jiraiya: Let the show begin**_

* * *

Deep within Konoha, in the interrogation department, Tayuya sits in a cold dark room chained to a chair. Hair matted against her face, soaked in water and sweat. Blood drops down her face, mixing with her tears. It was a disgusting sight. On the verge of passing out, Tayuya could not help but crack a small smirk. She felt it, she clearly felt it. Naruto, the boy who was her little brother did it, he breached the limit.

"Resonation is the power of our clan," Whispers Tayuya. "Only a select few can use it. And you've become one of the few Naruto," Laughing a little, Tayuya coughs up a little blood. "I wonder though, can you handle the consequences that come with that power?"

She did not know, but Tayuya truly wishes the boy would be able to handle it. As she thinks about this, she notices the door to the room opening and the glorious Fifth Hokage, Tsunade steps in the room, face cold and stony. When Tayuya's eyes land on the woman all signs of fatigue fades instantly and she sits up straight. Glaring into Tsunade's eyes, a strange feeling bubbles within Tayuya, it was a feeling that she was becoming more and more accustom to the more she saw the woman. She knew what it was. It was the same feeling she felt moments ago when Naruto _Resonated_. However, unlike him, it was not a good power. There were two sides to every power. The power she was feeling was not good, she knew this as the power brushes against her fingertips. Staring into Tsunade's eyes made Tayuya unconsciously reach out for the power, but the moment she does, Tsunade punches her in the gut. Screaming out, blood and saliva shoots out Tayuya's mouth.

From that one punch she felt her ribs shatter. No air in, no air out, Tayuya could not breathe, she could not think. Mind shutting down, Tayuya's head drops lifelessly. Watching the girl emotionlessly, Tsunade turns on her heel and whispers softly under her breath.

"Like I'd allow you to use such a terrible power."

Walking out the door, Tsunade could not get the image of Naruto out of her mind and the strange power she felt surging through her body. She did not know what it was, but she did not like it, and she could not understand why. Casting a glance back at Tayuya, she frowns seeing a faint black light rising from her body. The feel of the light, it was chakra, but that should be impossible. Chakra was not visible unless you were using a jutsu like the Rasengan or the Chidori. Hell, it was not visible unless it was pure like when one opens one of the Eight Gates.

"I really don't like this."

Judgement Day was coming soon for Tsunade, she knew this, and she knew it would be best to prepare for it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Naruto**_

Appearing on the battlefield with a bang, all eyes turn to the glaring Naruto. The boy stares at everyone. Eyes slowly moving from Matsu, to Kou, to Kurotsuchi, and finally Jiraiya, Naruto smirks and then vanishes, his form seemingly splitting in two as he does.

_**BANG!**_

Matsu is seen flying past the wide-eyed Jiraiya. One second the man was a few feet ahead of him, about to unleash a jutsu, the next he was gone. It was only thanks to his years of experience did he catch what happened. Naruto ran at Matsu, moving at speeds that should be impossible at his current level. Once he was within his guard, he gave not one, but two bone shattering punches to the man's gut, twisted his body into a handstand, pushed off his hands and delivered a double kick to the man's chin, sending him airborne. After that, Naruto flipped into the air and gave a spinning kick to the man's chest, sending him flying past him.

'_All of that within three seconds. That's impossible.'_

Unlike Jiraiya, Kou, Kurotuschi, and the victim, Matsu did not see a thing. All they saw was Naruto appearing, Naruto vanishing, and Matsu flying. Those still standing turns the smirking blonde. He was bouncing on his heels, a strange light within his eyes. The light was golden, an intense golden color.

"This power, this is great," Naruto clinches his fist tightly. "I don't know what it is, but it's amazing, so amazing."

He did not notice the signs, but Naruto was beginning to drown in his own power. Unlike him, Jiraiya knew, and he knew without a doubt, if the boy did not get his strange power under control soon, it will engulf him whole. Knowing he had to act fast, Jiraiya moves to restrain the boy before he got hurt. However, the moment he tries, Naruto was gone.

"What?"

Knowing where Naruto disappeared to, Jiraiya faces Kou to see him blocking multiple strikes coming from all directions thanks to the multiple Naruto's assaulting him. Those were not clones, those were the afterimages of an attacking Naruto. Watching the boy move and attack, Jiraiya was stun. The sloppy movements of his were sharpening and fast. As Naruto battles on, his form flickers. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right, Jiraiya could not believe his sight. Instead of Naruto fighting, it was the boy's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The woman punches through Kou's guard, delivering two swift punches to the samurai's face. She twists her wrist and a chain of chakra shoots from her palm, wrapping around the blade of the sword. Grinning like a demon, the woman pulls her arm back and the sword flies from Kou's hand with a powerful tug.

"My god."

It was an unbelievable sight, but Jiraiya quickly recalls the information Kushina explained to him about the power of her clan. The information rolls in watching the chain of chakra retract into her palm, drawing the sword to her hand, her hair swaying menacingly as she prepares to fight the samurai with his own weapon despite not knowing how to use a sword.

'_Still an idiot.'_ Thought Jiraiya sighing.

Hearing the sound of a girl walking next to him, Jiraiya does not look to see who it was. He knew, and he addresses her, never taking his eyes off the sight before him. The girl, Kurotsuchi watches on, eyes wide, not sure what to make of the sight.

"What is this?"

She knew who Jiraiya was. The man was only the very few Konoha Shinobi allowed to ventured in and out of Iwa without _too _much trouble, and that was only because her grandfather enjoys his works. Plus the man was never shy with information, as long as it benefited Konoha in some way.

'_Sly Toad.'_

Not knowing about the girl's thoughts, Jiraiya answers.

"_**Resonation**_ or just _**Resonate **_is the power of the Uzumaki Clan. It is an ability that allows the clansmen to resonate their soul with one another, sharing in ability and knowledge. In the words of a friend, it is a form of Awakening. It is a rare power within the clan, so only a few is capable of using it," Jiraiya's eyes darken slightly. "To resonate with a clansman however, that clansman must be alive." There were some things Jiraiya was not saying, like how it connects the user with their family, no matter where they were. There was more information, but at the moment that was not important and Kurotsuchi did not need to know any of that, besides, Jiraiya was focusing on the fact that Naruto have somehow resonated with Kushina.

'_Is she alive? No, she died, but she's right there.'_

The blood spraying from Kushina's chest catches Jiraiya's attention once more. The samurai had somehow reclaimed his sword during the time Jiraiya lost himself to his thoughts, and Kushina was holding her chest, panting heavily. The woman grins weakly. A light covers her body and she flickers out of existence, Naruto appearing once more. The boy was gasping painfully, holding his bleeding chest. The boy was exhausted, Jiraiya read this loud and clear, but he would not aid him. This was now his fight. Interfering now would not do him any good. Jiraiya knew this and so did the silent staring Kurotuschi.

"_**Rasenga**__**n."**_

It was a faint whisper, but they heard it loud clear. The ball of chakra forms in Naruto's right hand almost instantly. Watching Naruto warily, Kou did not like this development. Things were not meant to be like this. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Find potential allies, build an army, and wait until they were called upon. It was simple, but that girl Kurotsuchi and that damn boy ruined everything. Killing them would not be enough for him; he will ruin them inside and out. However, the situation was not looking good for him. At the rate things were going for him, he would die. No, with Jiraiya of Konoha present, he would be interrogated, and then killed. He could not allow that to happen. He knew this, and so did Matsu.

"_**Pit hole!"**_

The whisper was even fainter than Naruto's. Sprawled out on the ground like a rag doll, Matsu slams his left palm on the ground. Beneath Kou a hole appears and samurai falls through with a surprised cry. The same hole appears beneath Matsu, and he too falls. Not knowing about Matsu, Naruto drops to his knees, pointing at the hole glaring hard.

"Don't run away, hey," Naruto raises his arm about to slam the Rasengan into the ground in frustration when Jiraiya catches it. Staring up at the man, he saw his master shaking his head slowly. "Pervy Sage." Jiraiya smiles in response. Returning the smile, Naruto's eyes drop and he falls unconscious.

Lifting Naruto by his arm, Jiraiya slings the boy over his shoulder and turns to Kurotsuchi. The girl was frowning at her lost. The mission was a bust, but what she gained from it was not.

"Who is that boy, Sly Toad?"

Smiling gently at Kurotuschi and her curiosity, Jiraiya gives an answer that causes the girl to smirk.

"Konoha's Future Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later Naruto awakens with a jolt. Not a good jolt, a painful jolt. His body was surging with pain. It felt as if electricity was coursing through him. Opening his eyes painfully, he stares at his body to find that it was electricity frying him. Screaming out loudly, Naruto thrashes around wildly, or at least he tried. His body was bound to a bed with chains. An enemy having capturing him appears in his mind instantly at the sight, but it dies just as fast seeing a frowning Jiraiya leaning against a wall.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"It's the result of the power you used," Jiraiya answers pushing off the wall. "I was told when the user first uses the power an incredible pain will hit them for days. For how long, I do not know, but I was told to retrain you if you should ever awaken it," Jiraiya approaches Naruto and grabs his shirt. "I however did not think using your power would do this to you," Jiraiya lifts Naruto's shirt, revealing a tattoo of a lightning bolt with a chain wrapped around it. "Kushina never mentioned anything like this. Resonation is the power of the Uzumaki Clan, and yet only a few can use it. The power is also one of the Void Clan," Naruto's screams grow louder. "I have a theory about what the tattoo means, and if it is what I believe it is."

Falling silent, Jiraiya stares the screaming Naruto in the eyes, trying to pass the seriousness of the situation to the boy.

"Then kid, you should never use Resonate again, because if you do, there's a possibility that you'll die."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Rain Village**_

At the highest building in the village, Pein sits in the rain, staring at nothing. By his side was his companion and long time friend, Konan. The two sit in an comfortable silence. There were not many times when they could do this and when they could, something always interrupted the two.

"Don't you two look positively content?"

The cold dark voice sends a chill down Konan's voice. Pein was unaffected however and he faces the one who broke the silence. There was only one man bold enough to do such a thing, and he addresses him.

"Madara."

"The pawns failed."

Walking out of the shadows, Madara drags two bloody bodies across the ground. The two were Matsu and Kou. The white of their eyes were visible, no iris present. With this Pein quickly deduces that the two were dead. This proves to be true when Madara tosses their bodies to the ground at his feet and he studies them with his eyes.

"It seems the only thing they managed to accomplish was make the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki stronger."

An image of Naruto appears in Pein's mind. The man did not know how, but the boy somehow appeared within his mind for a few moments. It was almost as if he was standing right next to the boy.

"And how did they manage such a thing?" asked Pein.

When Madara answers, mirth heavily drips from his voice.

"The boy awakened his bloodline limit. I had the pleasure of watching him battle, it was quite the sight. If he learns to control it, I _may_ have something to worry about in the future."

While he sounds nonchalant, Madara was a little worried about Naruto's power. To have the ability to use the powers of any of your living clansmen was a dangerous ability indeed. This poses a big threat towards Madara's plans. Pein, Nagato, he was of the Uzumaki Clan, and if Naruto somehow found out about him and used his bloodline, then, well, it would not be good, not at all.

'_Well, even if he does find out about Nagato, the power of the Uchiha is not to be underestimated.'_

Pushing Naruto out of his head for the moment, Madara focuses on another matter entirely.

"The Seven Tails is in Konoha's possession. Right about now they should be discovering what they acquired. When they do, they'll begin to feat the possibility of the other nations finding out about their unexpected increase in power. And so, with that in mind, we can save them from having to worry about such a thing by making a deal with them," Konan and Pein watches Madara. The man slowly walks pass them and into the rain. "We'll take the Seven-Tails and they don't have to fear about the possibility of war breaking out because of the tip in the balance of power. Of course they can refuse, but then we'll spread the rumors of them possessing the Seven-Tails."

It was a no win situation for Konoha. No matter what decision Konoha made, it would lead to their destruction in the end. Pein and Konan knew this, and if they did, then it meant Madara did as well. There was a strange sense of foreboding however. The two (Pein and Konan) did not know why, but they felt something was amiss. While Madara's plan was sound, something was wrong, something felt terribly wrong.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Orochimaru's Lair**_

"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP IT!"

A terrible scream sounds in the lower dungeons of Orochimaru's Lair. It was a scream full of so much anguish; even the most emotionless being would wince hearing it. The walls shake, the ground trembles, responding to the ear shattering screams. Chakra pulsates throughout the base, shaking everything further.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Within a dark room, three figures stood, one of which was holding the screaming victim. One of the figures was Orochimaru, his teeth was digging into the screaming victim's neck, imprinting her with a Curse Mark. The second figure was Kabuto Yakushi (19) he was holding the girl, ensuring that she could not escape, despite having already paralyzed her from the neck down. The final figure was Sasuke Uchiha (13), he was staring into the girl's eyes with his Sharingan, erasing the girl's memories, even though he felty uncomfortable about the whole situation. The victim, one Karin Uzumaki (14), screams louder, trying her hardest to hold on to her memories. Her chakra pulsates violently once more, rejecting the Curse Mark for the fifth time within the hour since the torture began.

"Tsss."

Removing his teeth from Karin's neck, Orochimaru hisses angrily. The girl was proving more troublesome than he could possibly imagine. No matter how many times he tried to imprint the girl with the Curse Mark, she would reject it time and time again. The chakra of the Uzumaki Clan was not to be taken lightly. He knew this, but he did not know how lightly not to take it.

"Why can't you make this easy Karin? If you just give in, then you would not have to suffer so."

The girl did not respond to his words, she was too busy screaming for Sasuke to stop. Finding it a lost cause to reason with the girl, Kabuto gives Orochimaru a small stare.

"Orochimaru-sama. Is it really necessary to do all this? Why erase her memories and mark her with the Curse Mark just to turn her over to Konoha?"

Chuckling under his breath, Orochimaru ignores Sasuke's annoyed glare to address Kabuto, he petting Karin's head tenderly.

"Erasing her memories accomplishes two things. When the girl enters the village, she _will_ be interrogated, and when she does, a Yamanaka will be present to assist in the interrogation," Kabuto nods in understanding, knowing now what Orochimaru had planned. "She will have no memories, and thus, she'll have no way of leaking the location of any of my bases. Haha, and also, she'll be much more suspicious that way," Okay, maybe Kabuto did not know what Orochimaru was thinking. "As for the Curse Mark, it will reveal that she has some kind of connection to me _and _Sasuke-kun here," Sasuke resists the urge to rolls his eyes. "And so she'll be under constant watch, from the shadows and by her side."

This was very confusing for Kabuto and even Sasuke found himself losing focus because of the nonsense he was hearing.

"Will you just get on with it and tell us why we're doing all of this!"

Happy to oblige, but angry that he was interrupted, Orochimaru gives Sasuke a small glare, something the boy returns unflinching.

"Karin here is an Uzumaki. Tsunade will recognize this fact almost instantly having the blood of an Uzumaki in her veins as well. And with Tayuya in the village once again, there will be a total of three, no four, if you count the Nine-Tails Boy, Naruto Uzumaki. With a total of Four Uzumaki in the village, things will not bode well for Konoha. When I release this fact to the other Great Nations, they will be anxious to burn Konoha to the ground. Now do you understand what I am planning?"

Now they did, and quite frankly, they did not understand what was so dangerous about an Uzumaki. Of course, with Naruto as a comparison, the Uzumaki clan did not look _too_ dangerous. However, having fought Naruto once, truly fought him, Sasuke could see where Orochimaru was coming from. The power he used against him at the Valley of the End was something vile and strong. The possibility of Karin, Tayuya, hell even the Hokage having the same power was a scary thought.

It was unfortunate however about Sasuke's thinking. The power Naruto used was only something eight others were capable of, well, seven if you did not count the One-Tail and Gaara of the Desert. The power and strength the Uzumaki Clan possesses was something different altogether.

"One more time."

Placing his hands in a seal, Orochimaru bites into Karin's neck once more and pours chakra into the girl's neck. However, unlike last time when it fails, it succeeds, but in a way he expects or even notices. The moment the seal forms, Karin stops screaming, because at that moment, in her mind, a lightning bolt appears, and it spreads like a web, and within that web appears many faces, all connected to one another. The Curse Mark pulsates once, lightning bolts take shape on Karin's neck. Instead of a black tattoo like the Curse Mark was known for, this one was white and it was outlined black. Removing his fangs from Karin's neck once more, Orochimau stares down at the mark frowning, not sure what to make of the seal. It was not the Curse Seal of Heaven, the seal he was intending on giving the girl, it was something else, something not of his design.

"What is that?"

"That's the Curse Seal of the Void," A voice sounds from all directions. "Good job, you just awakened a new possibility for a member of the Void Clan," Clapping is heard. "I've been tasked with watching members of this clan for years now, but this is a first for me." It was the voice of a woman and she sounded oddly familiar to Sasuke.

Furious that someone infiltrated his base, Orochimaru whispers out lowly, so lowly it was almost impossible to hear him. However, they heard, and they felt it, they felt the venom, the pure uncontained hatred in the man's voice.

"Okay now, tell me, who are you and how did you get in my base strange?"

The voice giggles slightly and everyone conscious in the room could practically feel the woman's smirk.

"I have to apologize, but I cannot give out my name at the moment, but if you wish to call me anything, I am the Messenger of the Void Clan, Aino the Lavender Flower," Yeah, the voice sounded too familiar to Sasuke now, but it was older, a lot older. "And as for how I entered this place, well, that's a secret. I have to go now, take care."

The voice vanishes, but Orochimaru was not sure if the owner of the voice was gone. He spreads out his senses, trying to get a feel for the intruder. However, he could only sense Sasuke, Kabuto and the barely conscious Karin. There was no one else in the base other than his spare bodies and experiments, and they were not important at all. More annoyed than ever, but refusing to show it, Orochimaru focuses on the mark on Karin's neck.

'_Curse Seal of the Void is it?'_

Curious about the abilities of the seal, Orochimaru faces Sasuke. The boy had his hands in his pockets, looking bored, clearly done with his task.

"Sasuke-kun, before we move on with our plans," Sasuke scoffs, thinking that it was Orochimaru's plans, not his or Kabuto's. "How about we have a little test?" Sasuke did not Orochimaru to say anymore and he walks away, not interested at all.

"I have better things to do than to fight a weakling."

Orochimaru's mocking laughter stops Sasuke cold.

"What's so funny?"

"You are Sasuke-kun," Sasuke faces Orochimaru. "You are actually refusing to state your own curiosity, never mind my own, but I can see it on your face Sasuke-kun. You want to test the power of the Curse Seal of the Void," Orochimaru licks his lips, smirking like a viper. "Or maybe it is to test the power of the Uzumaki Clan?"

For a moment Sasuke pauses. It was true; he was curious, very curious about the power Karin possesses. It was almost to get his blood boiling. However, he would not rise to the bait, not this time. There were other things to worry about, like how he was going to carry out his revenge against Itachi. With Karin being sent to Konoha for a mission not even she would be aware of, his attack force would be drastically weaken. It has not been long since he has been with Orochimaru, but during that time he met a few interesting people, Karin being one of them.

'_This is really setting things back, but its fine, I have time,'_ Sasuke leaves the room. _'__I can always retrieve Karin later; hopefully she won't be too crossed when her memories return.'_

While he took away Karin's memories, it was only a temporary fix. In a few years the girl's memories would return if he done it correctly. The girl was still essential to his plans, and with her power she would be even more valuable. With her Konoha, she would gain the necessary skills in order to become stronger. Sure it was a strange thing for him to admit, but his home village had its perks, and a few strong ninja were one of them. Unfortunately, their views and his views on life were drastically different. It was doing him no good, but for Karin, things should benefit her just fine. If the girl was anything like Naruto, she would thrive in such an environment.

'_How much she thrives depends on her.'_

Grunting to no one in particular, Sasuke walks further into the base to train alone and further develop his jutsu.

"The Chidori Current is almost complete; I just need a few more adjustments."

And like that, destiny continues moving forward.

* * *

_**Naruto: SASUKE!**_

_**(Sasuke stares at Naruto blankly)**_

_**Sasuke: Why are you shouting my name?**_

_**(Ice quickly creeps up on the two)**_

_**Haku: Why are you two interfering with my announcing?**_

_**Tayuya: Oh boy, your fuckers are gonna get it good**_

_**Naruto: Oh shut up**_

_**(Ice creeps up Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Tayuya's legs)**_

_**Haku: You all can shut up**_

_**Tayuya: Why are you freezing me too Confusing Character?**_

_**Haku: I don't like you**_

_**Tayuya: Bitch**_

_**Haku: See you all next chapter**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tayuya: We're back**_

_**Haku: It Resumes**_

_**Jiraiya: Oh yeah!**_

_**(Naruto drops from the ceiling and lands in front of the three, grinning broadly)**_

_**Naruto: Konsu does not own Naruto or the red-haired girl with the pink jewel who appears this chapter. Here's a challenge, do you know who she is? And no she's not from an anime or manga, well originally, but an Italian comic that was produced into a cartoon and claimed by Disney. Here's another challenge, does anyone know who Aino the Lavender Flower is? I bet you can't guess!**_

_**(Naruto forms a handseal and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Twitching uncontrollably, Haku stomps out the studio to hunt for the idiot Naruto.)**_

_**Tayuya (watches Haku leave with a sweat drop): Well, uh, begin**_

* * *

Alone in the dark, it was not something Tayuya enjoys. When she is alone in the dark, thinking is all she does. Thoughts of the past, the brief time she spent with her mother, the moments she was living happily with Tsunade and Shizune, and the long painful duration with Orochimaru. All these memories flashes across her mind, it was disgusting. She hated thinking of the past, it made her feel strange.

However, as Tayuya sits in the dark cell, hidden far beneath the ground, she could do nothing but think of the past. The more she thinks, the farther her mind sinks in the abyss. She could feel the shadows of the cell creeping up on her like slithering snakes. They touch her skin, and Tayuya flinches at the contact. She was sinking. The dark was not a kind place; it never was, at least not for her. Help, she needs help, she really does. The darkness was creeping on her once more, touching her skin once again. Flinching once more at the contact, a shiver goes through her once feeling the darkness not shying away like before, instead it creeps further up her body, attempting to cover her whole.

_'Help, help me please.'_

The silent cries reach no ears. Alone in the dark, she knew no one would hear her, but that is why she reaches out through her mind, hoping someone would answer her cries. Reaching out blindly within the dark, Tayuya searches for anyone, anyone at all who could help her, who could help fight off the darkness threatening to engulf her whole.

_'Someone, someone please.'_

A hand suddenly grasps Tayuya's hand from within the darkness.

_"I got you."_

It was a voice of a girl, one Tayuya does not recognize, but she grasps the hand tightly, not caring who it was, but grateful that someone heard her cries. Smiling gratefully, the darkness clears slightly. But it was enough for Tayuya to catch a glimpse of her savior. It was a girl no older than her, hair as red as blood, brown eyes full of warmth and kindness, hanging around her neck, shining brightly was a pink jewel giving off an intense light. The girl and Tayuya stares at the jewel, and then at each other in confusion. Another voice sounds through the darkness, one Tayuya recognizes as her mother.

_"Connection Successful."_

The girl suddenly vanishes in a mist, the darkness cracks, and then shatters like glass. Not sure what happened, but Tayuya was happy to no longer be in the darkness. She was back in her cell, in the dark, but not in the same darkness as before. Unlike before, she could feel life all around her, no, not just life, but light, and a lot of it. She felt different, but she did not know why. Clinching her fist tightly, she jumps seeing a spark of electricity flare from it.

"What the fuck?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So um, can you explain it to us once more?"

The red head represses a groan and explains everything once more, her chin resting in her hands as she did so, looking very bored at this point.

"The name is Karin Uzumaki. I have no idea who I am other than my name. The only thing I remember is waking up in front of your village's gate with this damn thing on my neck," Karin tilts her head to the side so they could see the seal there. "Other than a few screams that sounds like my own, I got nothing, so can you all stop staring at me like I'm some criminal because you're really pissing me off." Karin pauses, while everyone continues to stare at her like some zoo animal. "You know what, never mind," Karin pushes up her glasses. "Seeing how you're not going to listen to my request and how you're going to continue with this stupid interrogation, how about you bring me some food, spaghetti if you have some if not, tsukimen or ramen will do."

This was too much for Tsunade to handle. Not only did she have yet _another_ Uzumaki in the village, this was too demanding for words. The girl was an Uzumaki no doubt about it. The red hair was not the giveaway, no, it was the glare, the obnoxiousness, and the damn habit of the girl's chakra spiking whenever she was upset. A typical Uzumaki if she's ever seen one, especially with the desire for noodle dishes.

_'Typical.' _Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Karin Uzumaki, correct?" Karin gives Tsunade a stare as if to say does she really have to repeat herself. Rolling her eyes once more, Tsunade snaps at one of her men. "Get this damn girl some spaghetti, and a lot of it, enough to feed ten grown men."

A little stun at this request, the man, Kotetsu nods and quickly runs off to fetch the smirking girl a plate of her favorite food. Now that the request was being handled, Tsunade focuses on Karin once more. The girl was eying her curiously. She did not why, but Tsunade suddenly felt she was being dissected by the girl's eyes. It was a strange, almost disgusting feeling. The way the girl stares at her with those strange red eyes reminds Tsnnade of a curious fox. No, the girl's eyes do not squint like Naruto does; it was the way she stares. It was like a fox staring at a potential prey or perhaps kin.

"Say," The girl adjusts her glasses once more. "Are you taking it easy on me with this interrogation because we're related?" Karin notices Tsunade stiffen at her words. The shinobi in the room also notices Tsunade's action. One of these shinobi was Kakashi. The man stares between Tsunade and Karin, interest sparking in his eyes. Since hearing the girl's claims of being an Uzumaki, his entire attention has been on her. He wonders what her exact relationship was to Naruto. Were they siblings like Tayuya and Naruto? Cousin? Aunt? He could see a faint resemblance between her and Kushina, but it was faint, very faint. The girl was more like Naruto if anything. "So how long until the spaghetti gets here, I really hate waiting for it?" Yeah, the girl was very much like Naruto indeed when it came to food.

An hour later, Karin is starting her seventh bowl of spaghetti when Tsunade finally snaps.

"Okay that's enough!" Everyone jumps at Tsunade's shout. "Go grab Inoichi and Ibiki. We'll find out the truth one way or another."

Feeling things quickly growing serious, Karin finishes up the last of her food and leans back, hiding her fear behind a mask of indifference. Knowing she had pushed her luck, Karin wonders who this Inoichi and Ibiki were. Honestly their names sounded frightening, and she really did not want to deal with frightening people. Having put on a brave front since awakening, she could feel the front breaking down. Biting on her thumbnail, Karin gives the shinobi in the room another look over. There was the Hokage. The woman was standing up straight, eyes piercing through her like daggers, her chakra flaring at random intervals. Next to her standing by her faithfully was her assistant, Shizune, her chakra was calm like a flowing stream. Behind them, eyeing her with his one eye was Kakashi. When he stares at her, Karin could not help but shiver. Creepy was the word that came to mind when he gazes at her, and his chakra which was like a cold fire did not make her feel any better. Beside him picking in her ear was Anko. Something else entirely, Karin could sense out the woman's chakra. Dark, almost tainted, but strangely warm. Next to him giving Kakashi a wide grin, something the man was skillfully ignoring was the strangest man Karin thought she would ever see. The man was Might Guy and if there were words to describe his chakra, it was wild like a wildfire.

'_Oh man I don't think I'm in a good place at all. Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me?'_

Not that she noticed, but Karin had broken out into a cold sweat, something everyone in the room saw. Pleased that the girl was not as clueless about the situation that she initially thought, Tsunade allows a smug smile to appear on her face. Unfortunately, the smile drops once Tsume enters the room and not Ibiki or Inoichi. Knowing what was about to go down, Tsunade glares at Tsume, who glares back heatedly.

"Tsunade-sama when will Tayuya-chan be released?"

The woman had asked this every day since they returned to the village with the girl. Restless and annoying, it describes Tsunade's state and her feelings towards Tsume respectively. A headache quickly forms feeling Tsume's gaze on her _and_ Shizune's as well. Groaning irritably, Tsunade levels Tsume with a harsh glare.

"I'll release her in due time,"

The Hokage is cut off by the growling Tsume.

"In due time? Two weeks had passed already Tsunade-sama," Tsume restrains herself from approaching the Hokage, knowing she would do something that would land her in a cell next to the poor girl. "I know Inoichi pried into her mind and gained information vital to the whereabouts of Orochimaru _and_ Sasuke Uchiha," No one but Kakashi notices Karin grasping her head in pain. "You have what you need, so release her, please." Tsume crosses her arms over her chest, glaring heatedly at the cold-eyed Hokage.

Yep, the headache was now a migraine. Groaning once more, Tsunade decides to give Tsume what she wants, but before she could do so, Karin suddenly cries out. All eyes turn towards the girl. Tears were streaming down her face, and the Curse Seal was shining brightly, almost blinding everyone. Hands grasping her head tightly, Karin mumbles under her breath, the mumbles heard by all.

"Tayuya, Tayuya, Tayuya, Tayuya, Tayuya, Sasuke, Tayuya, Sasuke, Sasuke, Tayuya, Orochimaru, Tayuya." Tayuya's name appears more than Sasuke's or Orochimaru's. The girl was repeating the names like a broken record. The girl's chakra spikes in her turmoil, her cries grow louder, and as the chakra she was releasing grows higher, the whites of her eyes suddenly show. Falling unconscious, her head hits the table with a loud thud. For a moment no one moves, too stun to do anything. The door opens once more revealing Ibiki and Inoichi, snapping everyone out of their shock. Quickly rushing to the girl, Tsunade performs a medical scan, focusing more on her head than anywhere else. Eyes darkening, Tsunade removes her hands from Karin's head and lifts the girl from the seat. Carrying her bridal style, Tsunade gives out orders to her ninja.

"Shizune I want you to prepare a bed for her in the medical ward. Kakashi, I want you to bring Tayuya to my office. Ibiki and Anko will accompany you. Tsume, you and Inochi meet me in my office."

Without another word, Tsunade leaves the interrogation room, and heads for the medical ward on the upper level.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I know you're awake."

"I wasn't pretending to be asleep dipshit."

Rising from the bed, Tayuya stretches the kinks out of her body. Staring around the cell trying to figure out how long she's been asleep, she groans figuring that she could not determine the time in her cell. Cursing this, Tayuya focuses on the one-eyed ninja who awakened her, not that she would let him know that. Being the light sleeper that she was, and having trained her ears to hear even the faintest sounds, she had immediately awakened and chose to stay in bed, waiting to see what would happen. Once again, she was not pretending to be asleep, she was waiting, just waiting. Yawning loudly, Tayuya glares at Kakashi, wondering what the man and the two dumbasses with him wanted.

"So, what is it? Are you here to bring me some tsukimen or something because I'm hungry?"

Seeing how Tsunade was the Hokage, Tayuya figures she would never be let out of the cell, so imagine her surprise when the door is open and Kakashi motions her out. For a moment Tayuya does not move, not sure what to think of this situation.

"Are you saying I'm free to run wild and take revenge on the Hokage for treating me like shit for nearly my whole life?"

Rubbing his head, Kakashi answers, face blank, voice deadpanned.

"Um…no," Honestly, Kakashi had no idea where all of that came from. "But the Hokage wishes for you come to her office and we are to be your escorts."

Grunting Tayuya makes her way out the cell where Anko immediately binds her wrist with a snake that slithered from her right coat sleeve. Shrieking at the treatment, Tayuya glares at the beaming Anko.

"What the hell you bitch?"

"It's just a precaution?"

"Precaution my ass, you're just being a sadist. Where's the damn chains, get this shit off of me?"

"No can do brat."

Ibiki and Kakashi share a glance and they sigh in unison.

'_Why is Anko so childish?'_

The trip to the Hokage's office was mostly silence saved for the constant bickering between the violently cursing Tayuya and the childish Anko. When they finally arrived, Tayuya immediately glares at Tsunade who returns it tenfold. However, Tayuya's glare drops once Tsume hugs her out of nowhere. Completely unprepared for such a thing, Tayuya shouts out in a response that was typical for her, and not so much for everyone else, sans Anko and Shizune who has been around the girl more than everyone else.

"What the fuck? What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?"

Stun, but not stun enough to not react to such words, Tsume increases her hold on Tayuya, shutting the cursing girl up.

"My, that's quite a mouth you have. I'm gonna enjoy training you."

Freezing at her words, Tayuya wonders what Tsume meant. Seeing the markings on the woman's face, she quickly deduces that the woman was a Inuzuka. Having read about the clan from one of Orochimaru's books, the thought of the woman training her did not sit well with her at all. There were many ways to take her words, but the most obvious one was the fact the woman would train her like a dog and force her to be obedient like one of her kin. This really did not sit well with Tayuya, not at all.

"Oh hell no."

Struggling to free herself from Tsume's grip, Tayuya found it increasingly difficult to do so with the woman giving her a bear hug with the combine force of Anko's snake binding her hands.

"Will cut that out and let me speak."

Tsunade's cold voice cuts through the air like a knife, stilling everyone. Once she had everyone's attention, Tsunade continues.

"Tayuya Uzumaki," Tsume sets Tayuya on the ground. "As of today you will be on probation. During this time you will be living under the care of Tsume Inuzuka and her family. The probation will last for half a year. During this time you will not be allowed to leave the village or be left alone at anytime which is why a team of shinobi will be present around you at all times when you are not with Tsume. If you make it through this probation period, you will have the choice to become a Konoha Shinobi. If not, then you can do as you please, even leave the village if you so desired, but only after you see me, and even then, you leaving the village or not will be up to me, so don't believe it is a guaranteed thing."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tayuya gives Tsunade a withering glare.

"So you mean to tell me you big breasted bitch that I'll be having multiple babysitters for the next six months?" This really, really, really did not sit well with Tayuya, but it sure as hell beat sitting in a dark cell. "And what of my servant?" She really wanted to know what happened to Fuu, not that she knew the girl's name, but if anything happened to her, Tayuya was not going to be happy. Well, she already was not happy, so her mood would become worst.

"Servant?" Questioned Tsunade frowning.

"The girl who was brought with me, she was injured, where the hell is she?"

Now knowing who Tayuya was talking about, Tsunade grins, actually grins, causing Tayuya's frown to deepen.

"Oh, you mean Fuu," Chuckling, Tsunade laces her fingers together, and rests her elbows on her desk, amusement shining in her eyes. "Yes, she should be at the Yamanaka Shop working right about now. She has expressed a great interest in meeting with you." Tayuya made not have been a genius like Shikamaru, but she knew what Tsunade was hinting at, because she knew Fuu was not happy with her at all.

"Is that so," Arms still cross, Tayuya returns Tsunade's grin. "Why not bring her here so we can talk? I'm sure she has a lot to say and I'll be happy to oblige with anything she may desire."

Okay, so there were two problems for Tayuya. Okay, maybe several. Not only was she going to be treated like a child for the next six months, but now she had a jinchuuriki angry at her for whatever crazy reason. And if that was not enough, the person she was going to be staying with was a Inuzuka and apparently she was going to be 'training' her. Oh man, that did not sound right to her at all. Well, there was one more thing and it was the fact she was in the same room with Tsunade _and_ Shizune. She honestly did not wish to see any of them. Just being in the same room with them made her blood boil, she was never going forgive them for what happened to her so many years ago. No, this was not the worst part; the worst was the moment Sakura bursts into the room.

"I apologize for interrupting Tsunade-sama, but Karin has awakened, and she wants to see the person who was just brought into this room, saying that she felt familiar."

When Sakura said this, Tayuya freezes and breaks out into a cold sweat. Once again, she was not a genius like Shikamaru, but the moment the name 'Karin' and the words 'feel familiar' flowed out the pink-haired bitch's mouth, she knew who the girl was speaking of.

"Sis is here too?" Whispers Tayuya hoarsely. "Are you serious? Why is she here? Did you capture her too?" Growing distressed, electricity runs over Tayuya's body, forcing everyone on edge. "No, no, no, I can't see her," Images of Karin glaring at her flashes through Tayuya's mind. "She'll kill me," Screeching loudly, she drops to her knees in despair. "She'll kill me with her insanity; I can't deal with this shit!" Punching the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, another surge of electricity runs over her body, some of it even shooting out, striking the wall near Tsunade's head, shocking her. Turning to the wall slowly, Tsunade gulps seeing a portion of the wall now black with bits of electricity running over it. Recognizing the electricity as lightning chakra, Tsunade quickly orders for Tayuya to be restrained. However this was unnecessary, because Tayuya was already in Tsume's arms unconscious.

"So…can I take her home now?"

Nodding numbly, Tsunade coughs a little, trying to regain her composure.

"You may, but notify me immediately when she awakens, and I'll send Shizune to fetch her so she can meet Karin." By Tsunade's grin, she knew how the word 'fetch' would affect Tsume, and by the no so amused glare the woman was sending her; she knew it had the desired effect.

"Yeah, yeah."

Returning the disrespect with one of her own, Tsume stalks out the room, the new addition to her family in hand. Once she was gone, Tsunade focuses on Kakashi, Anko, and Shizune.

"I have a mission for the three of you," The three straightens up. "You are to be an additional guard to Karin, Tayuya, and Fuu until I say otherwise. The mission will start today, and it will go as following. Kakashi you are on Karin duty, Shizune you are on Fuu duty, and Anko you are on Tayuya duty."

"Yes!"

Flinching at Anko's shout, Tsunade stares at the woman with a raised eyebrow, not sure why she sounded so happy about watching Tayuya. Over with Kakashi, the pan slaps his forehead and shakes his head slowly, while Shizune stares between the two of them frowning wondering what she missed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Arriving home after a long training day, Kiba was ready to hit the sack. When he arrived however, he did not expect a familiar scent to be in his home. Eyes darkening, the boy stalks around his home, ignoring the yips from the puppies greeting him, and makes his way up stairs.

"Mommmm." He drawled.

"Yesssss." She drawled.

Coming to a stop at the entrance to his room, a twitch goes through his eyebrow seeing another bed in his spacious room, lined against the opposite wall of his own bed, with a familiar girl sleeping soundly in it.

"Why are you doing this?"

Stupid questions were not necessary at this point, Kiba knew any other question would not answer what he really wanted to know, so he asked the smartest one he could think of, and this was it.

"Oh, because she's your sister and as her mother it's my duty to take care of her until she's ready to separate from the pack."

Well that _did_ explain a lot, but it only raised more questions.

"Sister? Mother? Please explain."

Covering Tayuya with a blanket, Tsume gives her son a small stare.

"I thought I just did."

"No, I mean about this sister and mother thing, I don't get it.

Realization dawning on her, Tsume laughs, and answers with a shrug.

"Well, I'm Tayuya's godmother, I even named her. Hahaha, guess what her middle name is."

"I rather not."

"Are you at least a little bit curious?"

"I'm more curious about why I'm just finding out about something so important," A thought hits Kiba. "Wait, does this mean that Naruto is also?" Seeing the grin on his mother's face, Kiba knew his fears were true. "Naruto too." Collapsing on the ground, Kiba curls into a ball and cries comically.

Watching her dramatic son sighing, Tsume shakes her head and focuses on the sleeping Tayuya once more. Happy that the girl was back in the village after so long, Tsume for the millionth time wonders why Kushina did not leave the girl in her care. One day Tsume would have to ask her, well, when she dies of course, and hopefully that day would be far, far away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Somewhere deep within the village, a one-eyed man wrapped in bandages listens to the report his spies relay to him. Humming lowly, the man, Danzo gives his orders to his spies.

"Torune continue monitoring the Uzumaki and Fu continue close watch on the Jinchuriki, make sure no one outside the village learn of their existence."

"Yes Danzo-sama."

Waving his hand, his shinobi departs and Danzo is left alone with his thoughts on how to deal with this current threat to the village. Three Uzumaki, four including Tsunade were in Konoha, a great strength to military power, and a possible spark for war should it leak. Then there was Fu, the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails. Yes he knew who she was, because he made it point to know the location, the names of the Jinchuriki and their strengths. Having two Jinchuriki in one village was a lesser problem, because Kumo also had two, the Two Tails and the Eight Tails, both of which had great control over their beast, and he could always twist things in their direction should a problem arise. The girl's home village Takigakure was also something he could easily deal with. The young leader could easily be manipulated and with how the village treated the Jinchuriki it would be easy to get him in officially handing the girl over to Konoha.

"This village will remain standing one way or another."

Of course if the five (Naruto, Tayua, Karin, Tsunade, and Fuu) proved more trouble than they were worth, killing them would be the only option left, and he honestly hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

_**Tayuya: Do people love knocking me out or something?**_

_**Haku: It would seem so**_

_**Jiraiya: Not much for me to comment on this chapter other than wow Tsunade and Tsume are as impressive as ever**_

_**(Tayuya and Haku glares at the madly blushing Jiraiya)**_

_**Tayuya: Why the hell are you here again?**_

_**Haku: You don't really contribute**_

_**Jiraiya: Because I'm the Awesome Toad Sage Jiraiya**_

_**Haku and Tayuya: Whatever Super Pervert**_


End file.
